Todo siempre ha sido por tu bien
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Ikuto se va a cumplir un sueño, pero deja otro madurando. ¿Que pasara cuando regrese por su sueño? ¿Podra ser feliz con Amu? mal summary mejor pasen a leer
1. Chapter 1

**Todo siempre ha sido por tu bien.**

_Hola es mi primer fic que subo y espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan comentarios constructivos. No sean crueles soy primeriza _

Disclaimer: **Shugo****chara****ni****sus****personajes****me****pertenecen****sino****a****PEACH-PIT.**

**POV Amu**

La una de la mañana y yo aun despierta puff, imposible conciliar el sueño cuando tienes el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, así que decidí salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. En cuanto abrí sentí una ráfaga helada, pues claro ya estábamos en invierno, yo solo estaba en pijama, regrese al cuarto por un suéter y volví a salir, las luces de la calle permanecen encendidas y una que otra luz de un cuarto se colaba en la noche, se ve tan bonita así la ciudad, tan pacifica, pensé mientras recargaba los codos en el barandal y colocaba mi cabeza en mis manos, cuando de repente unos ojos azules aparecieron frente a mi y del susto salte hacia atrás. Ese neko algún día me mataría de un susto.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi balcón a estas horas de la noche?-le pregunte muy sobresaltada, ¡valla que era una sorpresa!

-Necesito un lugar donde dormir-me contesto mientras de un brinco saltaba a mi balcón-y pensé que aquí seria una buena opción, una niña como tu no me echaría a la calle en un día de tanto frío ¿verdad? Y además ve que ropa traigo ¿te parece muy abrigadora que digamos?

-Pero si tu eres un gato callejero, ¿tu lugar no son las calles?-observe como iba vestido un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa a medio abotonar también negra

-Anda Amu, solo esta noche-puso una cara de cachorrito desamparado y casi ronroneando ¿Cómo me podría oponer a eso?

-Esta bien, pero dormirás en el suelo, por cierto ¿y Yoru?

-Ya esta dormido en su cascaron

Y así pasamos a mi cuarto, le saque una cobija y se la di, después de todo yo no era tan mala

-Ten-le entregue la cobija-y quédate en el suelo

-Mmm seria mejor si los dos estuviéramos en la cama así no pasaríamos frío

-¡Eres un gato pervertido!-y le avente una almohada y me metí en la cama intentando dormir, después de todo el presentimiento si llego, fue Ikuto, ahora a lo mejor podría dormir; ¡ja! como si fuera posible teniéndolo en mi cuarto.

Tal como lo predije dormir con el era imposible y cada vez daba mas vueltas sobre mi cama

-Oye eres muy ruidosa

-Cierra la boca, acuérdate que estas en mi habitación, así que si no te gusta te puedes ir

-Esta bien, pero a de ser difícil para ti dormir en el mismo cuarto que yo, después de todo sigues siendo una niña

-Eres un engreído y es lógico que es difícil dormir contigo porque tu eres un pervertido

-Pero tu me dejaste pasar

-Ni me lo recuerdes que ahora si te saco

-Esta bien ya me callare

Como ninguno de los dos podía dormir decidí intentar platicar con el, después de todo no se muchas cosas acerca de el.

-Oye Ikuto- me gire para verlo, pero su cara se estaba aproximándose a la mía y cerré los ojos como reflejo, escuche una risa queda. Abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado en los pies de la cama

-Como ninguno de los dos puede dormir que te parece si jugamos un juego-insito

-¡No!-le respondí sin pensar, no quiero imaginarme que tipo de juegos son los de este gato pervertido

-Te prometo que será uno apto para tu edad

Bueno este que se traía con las edades, siempre diciéndome que soy una niña, como si le importara que yo creciera.

-Esta bien, pero si sales con algo raro te sacare de la habitación inmediatamente-total que mas da, hay que matar el tiempo con algo. Me senté recargada en la cabecera

-Ammm jugaremos verdad o reto, ¿te parece bien?

-Pues ya que

-Yo empiezo

-¿Y tu porque?

-Porque soy mayor que tu y debes respetar a tus mayores

-¿Verdad o reto?

Y así empezamos con su dichoso juego al principio eran preguntas fáciles, no profundas, una que otra podría llegar a ser embarazosa pero prometimos que lo que diríamos aquí nunca saldría de la habitación y además las charas estaban profundamente dormidas y así no oirían nada.

Hasta que ya entrada la madrugada llegamos a las preguntas un poco mas intimas

-Bien Amu, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿T e gusto?

-Para nada-respondí fríamente

-Eso no cuenta como verdad

-Es la verdad

-Como se que me estas mintiendo cambiare la pregunta ¿Te gusta alguien? Es solo si no

-No es de tu incumbencia-titubee-tal vez-respondí después de una pausa, si había alguien pero los sentimientos por esa persona no estaban claros.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Que te importa. Supongo que tu también amas a alguien-esto ya no era un juego ya era una pelea por saber los secretos del otro-¿verdad?

-Lo hago-se detuvo un segundo y me perdí en sus ojos, no había prestado atención pero eran muy calidos-A ti-irrumpió en mi trance

-Odio a la gente que miente-si claro como si el no estuviera jugando conmigo, porque diría semejante cosa, debe ser broma

-Parece que no me crees

-Por supuesto que no, siempre me estas molestando

-Oye

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo no creo que deba

Otro momento en silencio para rematar con una frase que no logre entender

-Apresúrate a crecer ¿quieres?

-¿Qué significa eso?-Le dije indiferentemente como si no me importara pero la verdad me despertó una duda.

-Algún día lo entenderás y si no yo te lo diré, ahora arrincónate

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a dormir arriba, el suelo es duro y frío

-¡No!

De nada sirvió que me negara porque el ya se estaba acomodando a un lado

-Mmmm no me gusta dormir en las orillas-me abrazo y me giro sobre el para pasarme del otro lado-así esta mejor

Estaba congelada, pero no por el frío sino por lo que paso y además no me soltaba, al contrario me abrazo mas fuerte y se acomodo para acunarme, cuando reaccione intente reclamarle pero fue inútil ya que se había dormido.

Dormir abrazada de el es imposible su olor me lleno los sentidos, un olor que no se parecía al de mi padre, el de Ikuto es muy refrescante, sin darme cuenta cada vez me iba pegando mas a su pecho para aspirar mas su aroma, sentí su aliento calido en mi cabello, suspire y mi aliento toco su pecho desnudo, suspiro y me aferro mas fuerte, el es tan calido como un verdadero gato y sin darme cuenta poco a poco me perdí en mis sueños.

Era necesario dormir ya que en la mañana tenia planeado interrogar a Ikuto acerca de lo que me dijo y sus acciones que yo ya no entendía. Pero no salio como lo planeaba ya que cuando me desperté no lo encontré estaba solo en mi cama. Intente no prestar atención al hecho de que no estaba, me dedique a vestirme y apurarme para irme al colegio, pero la manera en que desapareció fue bastante rara.

-Amu apresúrate o llegaras tarde al colegio-me dijo Ran

-Si ya voy

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa mi celular sonó, era un mensaje ¿de Utau?

"Ikuto se fue de gira por el mundo con una orquesta, va a cumplir su sueño,

Y ojala lo perdones por no despedirse"

¿Qué tal? Espero reviews. Hasta el capitulo 2 matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola que tal, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo._

**Disclaimer**: Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa mi celular sonó, era un mensaje ¿de Utau?

"Ikuto se fue de gira por el mundo con una orquesta, va a cumplir su sueño,

Y ojala lo perdones por no despedirse"

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Tengo que ver a Utau lo más pronto posible

Le envíe un mensaje como respuesta ¿podemos vernos en la tarde?, necesito hablar contigo

Casi de inmediato me contesto "Claro en el lugar de siempre"

Y me fui a la escuela. El tiempo de clases se me paso muy lento hasta que toco el timbre de salida y no pase al jardín real para ir a mi encuentro con Utau lo mas rápido posible, estaba tan nerviosa y tenia un sentimiento que no podía explicar ¿angustia quizá?

-¿Amu estas bien?-preguntaron las charas

-Si ¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Bueno pues vas casi corriendo

Ni siquiera lo había notado tanta era mi urgencia por saber de Ikuto ¿a que rayos se debía?

Estaba llegando al lugar acordado, un parque y vi desde lejos a Utau sentada en una banca frente a un lago y agite mi brazo para saludarla, las charas volaron a encontarse ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no verse.

-Hola gracias por venir- y le dije con la respiración un poco agitada

-Pues ya que, así que apúrate por que no tengo mucho tiempo estoy grabando una nueva canción,

-Utau no esta siendo honesta-dijo Eru-la verdad quería verte porque también se sorprendió con la visita repentina de Ik…

-Cállate-Utau agarro a su chara para taparle la boca y la mando a volar con las demás

-Osea que tu viste a Ikuto antes de irse

-Primero siéntate, ¿con que venias corriendo; tanta urgencia por saber de mi hermano?-dijo con un tono sobre protector y algo celosa

-No.. no, te equivocas para nada, es solo que me sorprendió que desapareciera de mi cuar…-callé no sabia como reaccionaria su hermana, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque alrededor de ella se estaba formando un aura roja, pero repentinamente desapareció y puso una cara triste.

-No te calles, ya lo se todo Ikuto me dijo todo. Hoy muy temprano apareció en mi departamento y me dijo que se iría a viajar por el mundo para cumplir uno de sus sueños, aunque dejaba muchos aquí, me dijo algo de que esos sueños tenían que madurar.

"Madurar" wow Ikuto si que sabia darle vueltas a las cosas, ahora tengo otra duda ¿que sueños deja aquí para que maduren?

-Me contó que en la noche fue a tu cuarto-prosiguió-tenia que decirte una cosa pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado pronto, al amanecer se fue y paso conmigo a despedirse eso fue todo lo que me dijo.

-Mmmm que extraño es tu hermano

-¿Y por que tanto interés en el?-entristeció un poco su voz

-No es nada es solo que me sorprendió lo que hizo y quería saber si estaba bien

-Hummm no creo que sea esa la razón, sabes he visto tu cara cuando estas a su lado o cuando simplemente hablas de el

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte, al parecer el talento de los hermanos Tsukiyomi era dejar confundida a la gente

-Espero que algún día comprendas las razones por las que hace todo esto y logres entender lo que pasa en tu cabeza y sobre todo en tu corazón cuando te refieres a el

-No, te equivocas yo no siento nada por Ikuto

-Mejor piensa un poco mas las cosas

-Hum-fue lo único que le pude decir, sin querer la atmosfera se había vuelto un tanto incomoda

-Será mejor que me valla todavía tengo que grabar ¿lo recuerdas?-me dijo recobrando su sonrisa y sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡Es cierto! Perdón por haberte hecho que perdieras tu tiempo-y así nos despedimos cada una tomo el camino contrario y cuando ya estaba un poco lejos me grito algo más

-¡Ha! Se me olvidaba darte un mensaje de el, me dijo que lo extrañaras- y se hecho a correr, sabe que aun estaba cansada de correr así que nunca la alcanzaría para reclamarle.

Ese maldito gato aunque no esté me sigue fastidiando, y me dejo con muchas preguntas

-Amu ¿estas bien?-preocupadas me preguntaron las charas-la atmosfera de hace un momento no se sentía muy relajada

-De ahora en adelante creo que estaré bien sin ese gato que se entromete en mi vida

-¿Te refieres a Ikuto?-me pregunto Ran

-Sip, sin el las cosas van a ser mas fáciles- y me adelante, un poco mas adelante me alcanzo Dia

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien?-empezó Dia

-¿A que te refieres?

-Solo te diré una cosa, tienes que pensar en lo que te dijo Utau y sobre todo lo que verdaderamente sientes en tu interior-y se fue con las demás charas.

¿Pensar en lo que siento? ¿Porque voy a sentir algo por el? Solo se que hay una maraña en mi interior difícil de descifrar pero por el momento todo esta bien, mañana será otro día.

Los días siguientes pasaron normales, pero sentía que me faltaba algo o alguien, no me sentía a gusto, aun mi cuarto tenía su olor y por lo tanto era difícil olvidarse de cierta persona.

Un día en mi habitación estaba tomando una siesta y escuche un ruido en el balcón y salte para ver si era Ikuto ya tenia un mes que no lo había visto y últimamente lo extrañaba más de lo que quería admitir. Pero seguramente extrañar no es lo mismo que estar sintiendo algo por el, ¿o si?

Corrí a asomarme a la ventana y...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿Quién será en el balcón? ¿Será a quien todos esperan?_

_Espero sus reviews. Hasta el próximo capitulo matta ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disfruten este nuevo capitulo y perdón por la demora pero al parecer mi inspiración tomo unas vacaciones y no me aviso. Mil gracias por los comentarios me hacen feliz así que no se olviden de comentar. Me preguntaron sobre las edades de ellos, en este capitulo viene._

**Disclaimer:**Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Un día en mi habitación escuche un ruido en el balcón y salte para ver si era Ikuto ya tenia un mes que no lo había visto y últimamente lo extrañaba mas de lo que quería admitir. A decir verdad a lo mejor me estoy poniendo un poco paranoica ayer que fui a jugar con los guardianes en la nieve que se junto en el patio de la escuela, escuche un ruido, voltee y creí ver a Ikuto, fui a ver si era el pero no vi a nadie, ¡no es posible que ya hasta lo alucine!.

Corrí a asomarme a la ventana y sin querer mi boca pronuncio "Ikuto" pensando que era el, pero no vi a nadie cuando estuve a punto de salir escuche una vocecita que provenía del suelo

-Cuidado, no avances más que me pisaras-dijo Eru

-Ho lo siento no te había visto, pero mas importante ¿que haces aquí?

-Choque contra tu cristal, es que vengo de urgencia Utau me mando para avisarte que Ikuto se encuentra enfermo

-¿¡ESTA GRAVE, en donde esta!-estaba dispuesta a salir inmediatamente para verlo, no sabia el motivo de porque me altere tanto

-Al parecer un poco, para saber lo otro comunícate con Utau

Entramos al cuarto y tome mi celular para marcarle a Utau, sonó tres veces y me contesto

-¿Bueno?

-Soy yo Amu, Eru me dijo lo de Ikuto, ¿sabes donde esta?-mi voz seguía ansiosa

-Si, esta en el hospital de la ciudad

-¿Sabes de que esta enfermo?

-Al parecer agarro un virus, cuando venia a visitar…-guardo silencio un segundo-a visitar la ciudad, ¡si eso!

-Esta bien salgo inmediatamente para allá

-Ok yo también voy para el hospital allá nos vemos, bye

-Bye

En cuanto colgué el celular tome mi abrigo y salí para el hospital junto con Eru; las charas se quedaron en casa jugando con Ami

Llegue a la recepción del hospital y me encontré con Utau pedimos informes acerca de Ikuto pero nos dijeron que ya se había ido

-¿Como que ya se fue?-pregunto alterada Utau

-Lo siento, esta mañana lo dieron de alta e inmediatamente se fue-respondió la enfermera

-¿No dejo algún mensaje?

-No ninguno señorita

-Gracias, perdone las molestias

Salimos de ahí, Utau iba algo alterada y yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos

-¿En que piensas Amu?

-N… No, en nada-brinque por la interrupción

-Vamos por algo de tomar

-Esta bien

Caminamos en las frías calles de la ciudad hasta toparnos con una cafetería, nos sentamos y ordenamos chocolate caliente, después de un rato nos lo trajeron a la mesa

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar lo que te pasa?-volvió a incitar Utau

-Es que solo pensaba en porque Ikuto se fue tan de repente-dije con un tono de melancolía

-Supongo que tuvo sus razones-sorbió de su bebida-pero hay una muy especial y lo que no soporto es que no te des cuenta-dijo un poco enojada

-¿El que no me de cuenta de que?

-De nada, olvídalo-refunfuño

Acabamos las bebidas y dijo que se tenía que ir porque estaba en medio de una sesión fotográfica. Cada una tomo un camino diferente, yo iba despistada y confundida con un nudo de sentimientos en mi pecho, me detuve en una esquina para esperar la luz verde del semáforo y sentí que algo choco contra mi cabeza y voltee para ver que había sido y ahí flotando estaba Eru sobandose el golpe

-¡¿Pero tu que haces aquí?-grite, afortunadamente nadie estaba cerca, si no pensarían que estoy loca

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, es muy importante

Obedecí porque nunca la había visto tan seria, llegamos hasta mi casa y mis padres ya estaban en casa

-¿Dónde te habías metido Amu?-pregunto mi mamá

-Salí a dar una vuelta con Utau-mire la hora en el reloj y ya eran las 7 de la noche, con razón mamá estaba enfada y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo tarde que era

-Ho esta bien, pero ese no es motivo para dejar sola a tu hermana y procura avisarnos con quien estas

-Lo siento pero Ami no estaba sola esta con las…-Eru me pellizcó y me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, callé, una palabras mas y me delato, mi mamá se me quedo viendo esperando una respuesta- me refiero que estaba jugando con sus muñecas

-Para la siguiente vez llévala contigo o nos hablas- al parecer no quedo del todo satisfecha con la respuesta pero no me dijo nada

-Si esta bien y lo siento mucho, voy a estar en mi cuarto

Subí apresuradamente y después de entrar las dos cerré bien mi puerta.

-¿Y bueno de que querías hablar?

-¿Ves esto?-señalo su aureola que extrañamente prendía y apagaba

-Si, esta rara-hizo un puchero-jaja no es cierto

-Como sabrás soy ángel de amor y cuando mi radar-refiriéndose a su aureola-se pone así es porque encontró amor o problemas amorosos

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Mucho porque al parecer tu eres la de los problemas

-¿En serio pretendes que me crea eso?

-No es de que te lo creas, es más bien cosa de aceptarlo

-¿Aceptar que?

-Lo que en verdad sientes por Ikuto, ¿Qué sentiste que vino a la ciudad y no te aviso y se halla ido sin decir nada?

Mi pecho me dolió, sentí una opresión al ver que ya no le importaba a Ikuto

-Nada en realidad-mentí, no sabía como decir lo que sentía

-Debes ser mas honesta

-Es que no tiene porque importarme el que no me tome en cuenta además creo que yo para el era un fastidio y por eso se la pasaba molestándome

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y unas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos

- ¿Y por que crees que te molestaba?

-Tal vez era su pasatiempo

-¿No has escuchado que cuando un niño molesta a una niña es porque le gusta?

-¡Pero ya no somos niños, yo tengo 12 y el 17 años! Somos lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar esos jueguitos

-Huy si claro tan mayores que no aceptan sus sentimientos. Yo creo que en el fondo de tu corazón te duele el que Ikuto no te tome en cuenta, pero en el exterior muestras otra cosa con ese carácter obstinado que tienes. En verdad le quieres y te preocupas por su bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, el nudo que sentía en mi pecho se estrujó mas haciéndome aun mas daño, Eru decía cosas que eran ciertas, me sorprendió tanto que dijera eso, al parecer cuando se trata de amor hace bien su trabajo. No podía replicar nada en parte porque todo lo que decía era verdad y la otra porque sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-asentí con la cabeza baja-¿podrías reflexionar lo que te acabo de decir? Y descubrirás lo que verdaderamente sientes-al no notar respuesta de mi, se marcho por la ventana en donde había entrado en la mañana.

Corrí a refugiarme en mi cama abrasé una almohada y empecé a sollozar. Entraron las charas y me miraron

-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunte de mala gana, la verdad ellas no tenían la culpa de mi estado de animo, ¿Cuál era? No lo se tal vez una combinación de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado

-Escuchamos todo-dijo Ran

-Amu, deberías pensar muy bien lo que te dijo Eru, todas estamos preocupadas por ti, ya no eres la misma

-Desde que el no esta desu-interrumpió Su a Dia

-Esta noche dormiremos con Ami para darte un tiempo a solas-retomo Dia-pero sabes que nosotras te apoyamos y si nos necesitas estaremos aquí para ti

-Gracias chicas, saben tengo sueño será mejor que ya me duerma, hasta mañana-no tenia ganas de escuchar mas acerca de ese neko que solo sabia traer problemas a mi vida

-Hasta mañana-se despidieron y me dejaron a solas, quise dormir pero no pude, en mi cabeza se repetían las palabras de Eru y los momentos que había estado con Ikuto, aunque me molestara habían buenos recuerdos con el, mi corazón latió un poco mas fuerte cuando me acorde de aquellos momentos pero también pensé el porque no me había hablado y una punzada en mi corazón se hizo presente. El no saber de el me tiene inquieta y molesta pero eso no significa que me interese y que me haga falta. Por fin me quede dormida pero desperté en medio de la noche con la ultima imagen de mi sueño la cara de Ikuto aproximándose a la mía como si me fuera a besar, mi corazón latió muy rápido, pero después se alejo sin decir nada y desapareció de mi vista, entristecí. Al parecer esa persona tiene mucha influencia sobre mí, hace que experimente sentimientos agradables y que ellos se destruyan en un dos por tres. Tal vez si empiece a sentir algo por Ikuto, el nudo de mi pecho cedió un poco, algo más allá de una simple amistad.

Algún día este nudo se desbaratará y podré entender lo que verdaderamente siento y se lo podré decir directamente a ese neko, por lo mientras buscare la forma de deshacer este enredo.

_Este capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo ya que mi musa no la encontraba en ninguna parte, hasta revise debajo de la cama y nada jajaja. Para el siguiente capitulo será lo que paso con Ikuto mientras estaba en la ciudad._

_Matta ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Este capitulo es muy corto pero espero que ayude a descifrar lo que paso por la cabecita de este neko mientras estaba de visita. _

**POV Ikuto**

Esta semana estamos libres de trabajo y he decidido ir a visitar a… tiene un mes que no la veo, siento que algo falta en mi vida a pesar de que estoy feliz por poder tocar en la orquesta.

Llegue a la ciudad aun era medio día y pare a comer en un local cualquiera, tenia hambre y comí lo primero que vi en el menú.

De camino al hotel donde me hospedaría quise pasar a ver a esa niña, pero cual fue mi sorpresa estaba en el patio de la escuela jugando con los demás guardianes con la nieve, aun era invierno, se veía tan contenta, tan infantil, suspire y pensé que aun no era el momento de verla, si sigue así creo que tardara algunos años para poder estar junto con ella.

Sin querer patee una lata y produje un sonido, para mi mala suerte Amu estaba cerca y escucho el ruido y volteo para ver que era, me tuve que esconder arriba de un árbol, si me veía me iba a resultar difícil irme de nuevo.

Al no encontrar que o quien hizo el sonido se fue a reunir con los demás y yo me baje del árbol para irme al hotel, pero un dolor muy fuerte en mi estomago se hizo presente como para seguir en pie y me recargue en una pared

-¡¿Ikuto estas bien?- pregunto Yoru preocupado

-Mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien, tengo que ir la hospital-hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí al hospital donde me atendieron en urgencias, me reviso el doctor y me dieron medicamento. Al ver que ya me estaban atendiendo Yoru puso una mejor cara, mas tranquilo.

Me internaron y pase la noche en el hospital, cosa nada agradable, al día siguiente me visito el doctor

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Pregunto el doctor

-Muy bien, ya no me duele nada

-Su evolución fue muy rápida, hay mismo se puede ir a casa

-Muchas gracias doctor

En cuanto salio el doctor sonó mi celular

-¿Si?-conteste

-¿En donde estas? ¿Llegaste a la ciudad? ¿Cuándo?-era Utau demasiado alterada

-No te espantes…

-¿Cómo quieres que no me espante si me dijiste que llegarías ayer y no sabia nada de ti y que manera es esa de contestar mis preguntas?

-Si me dejaras terminar con mucho gusto te explico

-Lo siento, adelante

-Comí algo que me hizo daño y pase la noche en el hospital y ahora estoy acá

-Espérame, te veo allá y por cierto le hablare a Amu por si quiere verte, supongo que si

Y antes de que le pudiera decir palabra colgó

-Yoru es hora de irnos

-¿No vas a esperar a tu hermana y a Amu?

-No, por el momento no es apropiado verla

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yoru muy inocente

-Ni yo lo se

-Entonces por que no le das la cara y así aclaras todo

-Aun es muy chica y no podría entender mis sentimientos.

-Suenas como un viejo-rió Yoru

-No es que sea un viejo, pero para ella si soy más grande y no es apropiado, ver a una niña como ella y a mi como pareja

-¿Apropiado para que o quien?

-Ante los ojos de los demás, seriamos juzgados

-¿Y eso importa?

-No lo se, para mi si, un poco aunque no se para ella

-Pues entonces estas anteponiendo el que dirán a tu amor

-Tal vez

No tenia ganas de seguir con esta platica, porque sabia que Yoru tarde o temprano me convencería de quedarme y la verdad tenia muchas ganas de ver a Amu, pero sabia que si la veía y platicaba con ella, ya no me podría alejar de su lado o seria mas doloroso.

Me vestí, pague la cuenta y nos fuimos en el primer tren que paso, me duele mucho el aun no poder estar con ella. Espero algún día poner en primer plano el amor y hacer a un lado los prejuicios.

_¿Que tal los pensamientos de Ikuto? Espero comentarios, ya que me hacen sumamente feliz, creo que tardare un poco en actualizar gomene pero es que no me voy, me llevan de vacaciones y estaré lejos de la civilización y por lo tanto de la compu y eso me pone triste pero en fin. Comenten pliss._


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Por fin de vuelta a la civilización jeje. Aquí un nuevo capitulo muy emocionante, ¡disfrútenlo y a leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Llegue a mi casa por la tarde, estaba demasiado cansada después del día que tuvimos los guardianes y yo. Salude a mis padres y me dirigí a mi cuarto para prepararme para bañarme.

-Valla manera de acabar un día, purificando un montón de huevos X, ¿que acaso no piensan darme un descanso?, apiádense de mi que mañana es mi cumple-hice una mueca como berrinche y moje a las charas ya que estábamos en la bañera

-No deberías comportarte como una niña Amu, después de todo mañana cumples 14 años-me reprimió Dia

-Si lo se-suspire

-Por ese suspiro alguien debe estar pensando en ti-me interrumpió Miki

-Si claro, como si hubiera alguien que estuviera pensando en mi

Salimos de la bañera, y nos alistamos para dormirnos un poco antes de lo usual, ya que estaba demasiado agotada.

A media noche o eso creía, el molesto sonido de mi celular se hizo notar, vi la hora en mi reloj, solo eran las 11:30 pm, adormilada apenas pude leer el mensaje que apareció cuando abrí mi celular

"_¿Ya has crecido? Espero que mi sueño ya haya madurado. Pronto iré por ti"_

De un salto me incorpore en la cama, revise otra vez el mensaje tal vez haya leído mal, pero no era así, revise el numero para ver si lo tenia registrado pero no, era un numero desconocido.

Le di bastantes vueltas a mi cuarto casi al grado de desgastar la alfombra, intentando descifrar el mensaje o por lo menos saber de quien era, a pesar de que había llamado al numero nadie me contestaba eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.

-Amu ¿estas bien?-se acerco Dia tallándose los ojos-¿Por qué estas despierta? Mañana tienes que despertarte temprano, porque tienes la fiesta que te prepararon los guardianes por lo de tu cumpleaños

-Lo que pasa es que- se acerco Miki, Ran y Su-acabo de recibir un mensaje muy extraño y me puso muy nerviosa porque no conozco el número

-¿Y ya intentaste hablar para saber quien te lo envío?-pregunto Miki

-Si pero nadie me contesta

-Que miedo desu-se puso a temblar Su

-No hay nada que temer-animó Ran

-A lo mejor tan solo es una broma de alguien-continuo Dia en sus intentos de que ya no pensara en el mensaje

-Quizá, lo mejor será que deje de pensar en eso, ¡ya que mañana comeremos pastel!

Nos volvimos a acostar y pensé que tardaría tiempo en dormirme pero no fue así, de inmediato me dormí pero toda la noche tuve sueños extraños, tenia un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, pero no sabes que. En mi sueño estaba todo oscuro y solo veía a un hombre de espaldas con el cabello azulado despidiéndose y me decía "apúrate a crecer" y corría detrás de el.

El estridente sonido de la alarma me despertó, gracias al cielo, no había podido descansar debido a esos sueños pero no me importaban en lo mas mínimo ya que hoy es mi cumple y lo celebrare con las personas que me quieren.

Desayune con mi familia y les avise que saldría, mi mama me advirtió que llevara un suéter y una sombrilla había escuchado que llovería pero no le hice caso y así me retire hacia el parque donde habíamos quedado vernos para celebrar, caminaba por la ciudad un poco distraída después de todo la desvelada de la noche si me afecto.

-¡Amu, apúrate ya casi llegamos!-Gritaron las charas mientras se iban volando mas rápido, a ellas también estaban emocionadas

Las pequeñas charas ya se habían perdido de mi vista cuando pensé en apurar el paso pero cuando iba a pasar por un callejón, de adentro de el se oyó el maullido de un pequeño gato y pensé que tal vez estaría lastimado o perdido así que me metí pero no vi nada, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mi y quise voltear pero unos brazos me sujetaron, intente gritar pero una mano ahogo mi grito y una voz me susurro en el oído:

"¿Estas lista?, vine por ti, creo que ya creciste"

Y de pronto me acuno entre sus brazos y fue cuando por fin le pude ver la cara; ¡Ho por dios! ¡IKUTO! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado y menos después de dos años sin saber de el.

Íbamos saltando de tejado en tejado, alejándonos de la gente, estaba muda en esos momentos, demasiado impresionada para decir algo hasta que reaccione

-¿¡Me puedes bajar? ¿Con que derecho me secuestras?

-No te estoy secuestrando-rió-solo te tomo prestada un rato, ¿que no te da gusto verme?-me estrecho mas contra de el

-Para nada, mejor te hubieras quedado en donde estabas, siempre te la pasabas molestándome-me bajo sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la profundidad del parque entre árboles-¿que no has crecido, como para dejar de lado eso de tomarme "prestada" cuando quieras?

-Soy mas alto que tu-respondió sin importancia

-Me refería a madurar ¡baka!

"Madurar" esa palabra me trajo un sin fin de imágenes a la cabeza todas relacionadas con los momentos que había pasado con Ikuto, por algún motivo el me repetía esa palabra una y otra vez. Al acordarme de los momentos mas embarazosos con el, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte y mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas

-¿Y tu?- se acerco a mi cara

-¿Yo que?-me puse mas nerviosa y camine hacia atrás para alejarme de el

-¿Que si tu ya maduraste?-me siguió hasta acorralarme contra un árbol que estaba detrás de mi, la corteza fría del árbol se hizo mas notoria junto con el ambiente, el día se había nublado, a pesar de eso mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-Y..yo claro que si, no como cierta persona-le dije volteando la cara para esquivar la de Ikuto que lentamente se dirigía a la mía

Su cara casi toco el árbol porque conseguí voltear a tiempo

-Tsk-molesto por no cumplir su cometido mordió mi lóbulo derecho, cosa que me hizo estremecerme y rápidamente bajo la cabeza a la altura de mi corazón

-Si es cierto que has madurado ¿porque tu corazón parece un caballo desbocado?-pregunto sensualmente Ikuto, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada

-Por… por el susto que me diste-apenas pude decir palabra al sentir su cabeza en mi pecho

-Mmmm en cierta parte si has madurado, ya no eres la niña plana que eras antes ja ja ja

¡Maldito neko hentai! como se atreve a decirme eso, regreso mas pervertido de lo que era, antes de que pudiera golpearlo o por lo menos reclamarle, subió su cara y poso sus labios contra los míos para callarme y de paso aprovecho para morderme mi labio inferior para después volver a poner sus labios sobre los míos…

_¿Que les pareció este capi? ¡Por fin regreso Ikuto! _

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, me hacen muy feliz y sigan comentando. Matta ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Esta parte será narrada por Ikuto y Amu, las letras negritas son lo que piensa Ikuto y las normales serán los pensamientos de Amu._

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a PEACH-PIT

Maldito Ikuto como se atreve a decirme eso, pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo sus labios sellaron los míos, abrí los ojos de la impresión ¡eso no lo vi venir!

**Sin pensarlo mas me abalance sobre sus labios, sabía que si no lo haría ella se alejaría de mí, más bien me propinaría un buen golpe, era ahora o nunca para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.**

**Cerré los ojos, no quería ver su expresión solo me dedique a sentir sus labios tan suaves pero inmóviles le mordí su labio para ver si así respondía pero no, estaba claro que no me correspondía o que no sabia nada acerca de cómo besar.**

¿Que hago? Esto no es real; solo me quede en shock, que razón tenia el para besarme, el solo sabe enfadarme y jugar conmigo

**Me separe de ella al no sentir respuesta, tenia que ver su cara para poder descifrarla.**

De pronto deje de sentir la opresión sobre mi boca, el me estaba viendo detenidamente, yo solo parpadeaba de la impresión, en cuanto iba a pronunciar palabra, el suspiro…

-¡Ja! Parece que o no te gusto o no sabes besar, de todos modos aun eres una niña

-¡¿Pero que pretendías? Eres un imbecil-dije mientras me resbalaba contra el árbol hasta caer sobre mis rodillas, las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos y fluyeron como un río por mis mejillas, tal parece que el cielo me acompaña a llorar, porque en ese momento empezó a llover-¡solo te gusta jugar conmigo-le mire a la cara, mis lagrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia-¿porque hiciste esto? acaso no sabes que yo te amo, que todo este tiempo inconscientemente te he esperado, ¿por que crees que no se besar? ¡quería que fueras el primero!-le dije gritando, por fin pude soltar todo lo que se estaba acumulando en mi pecho desde hace tiempo, me miraba fijo, su cara era indescifrable, no intente hacerlo y mejor deje caer mi cabeza.

**Con lo que me dijo quede en completo shock, no lo podía creer, ella no era Amu, la niña alegre y terca que conocí, esta era mas sensible, valla que ha cambiado, como no me di cuenta, yo era de las personas que notaban sus cambios por mínimos que fueran y ahora después de estar separados no tenia idea de cómo era ahora, creí que seguiría siendo la misma pero falle.**

**Ella me amaba, no me lo esperaba, pero esta sensación no me gustaba, no me gusto que me lo dijera llorando, había estado reprimiendo todo ¿y que hago yo? Voy y hago que me diga todo de la peor manera, ¡soy de lo peor!**

Seguía llorando no podía evitarlo, tanto estar guardando estos sentimientos duele, pero sacarlos duele aun mas, al contraste con las frías gotas de agua mi pecho ardía y seguía sollozando, cuando me disponía a levantarme para huir de ahí sentí alguien delante mío, Ikuto bajo hasta poner nuestras caras a la misma altura me tomo de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la otra levanto mi barbilla, lo mire y el a mi, sus ojos eran profundos y calidos y de nuevo cubrió mis labios con los suyos, las lagrimas pararon de correr, entrecerré los ojos, de alguna manera esta vez se sentía mas dulce, un escalofrío empezó a recorrer mi fría espalda cuando su calida mano subió por mi, al tratar de pararnos, me recargo sobre el árbol, empezó a mover sus labios, intente moverlos pero no sabia como. Sentí que se separaba de mi, ¡no otra vez!

-Solo déjate llevar-me dijo al oído en un susurro-Ten en cuenta que este es tu regalo de cumpleaños y disfrútalo mientras dure

El escalofrío se apodero de mi otra vez, me beso de nuevo, sus labios se movían, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, succiono mi labio, solté un suspiro y el aprovecho que entreabrí mis labios para profundizar el beso, ¡valla que eso si era nuevo para mi!, su fresco aliento invadió mi garganta, la lluvia no paraba de caer, de pronto el aire abandono mis pulmones, no había notado que deje de respirar, puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Ikuto para alejarlo, pero como el era mas fuerte que yo no lo pude empujar pero el entendió lo que quería y se alejo de mi. No sin llevarse mi labio entre sus colmillos

Los dos estábamos rojos de al cara a pesar de que la lluvia nos había empapado y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban intentando recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

-Y bien… ¿te gusto? No es necesario que respondas que si no fuera que necesitamos respirar no te hubieras alejado de mi- me pregunto pero mas que nada era para enfadarme

-Idiota-pero tal vez tendría razón

-Perdóname, por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías, solo te molestaba y me gustaba jugar contigo, pero ese juego se torno peligroso, por eso te dije que te apuraras a crecer, desde ese tiempo quería hacer esto contigo-deposito un pequeño beso en mi cuello y otro en mi boca-pero eras aun muy niña y soy mayor que tu, eso no estaba bien, por eso decidí apartarme de ti, no sabia que sucedería si me quedara mas tiempo a tu lado.

Me avergoncé aun mas y baje la cabeza y choque con su pecho, si esto me lo hubiera dicho tiempo atrás no hubiera entendido, pero ahora resulta tan embarazoso, ya se lo que significa. En lo pervertido no cambia.

-Ahora entiendes el porque me fui-el continuo hablando mientras acariciaba mi cabello- y en verdad espero que me perdones además ten en cuenta que cumplí con regresar por ti

Me rodeo con sus brazos y me estrujo contra el, empecé a temblar porque su abrazo es tan tierno y calido al contraste con mi cuerpo frío y húmedo, es cierto que esta arrepentido, le hice saber mi respuesta de la mejor manera que pude, me pare de puntitas enrede mis brazos en su cuello, lo atraje hacia mi y junte nuestros labios en un beso suave, pero el lo convirtió en algo mas, como el anterior, sujeto mi nuca y acorto aun mas la distancia entre nosotros, se movía con mas seguridad y yo también tome mas confianza, sentí su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios y le di paso, el bajo una mano a mi cintura y me sujeto contra si intentando que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran aun mas, cuando su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca le agarre aun mas fuerte de su cabello intentando que no se escapara, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, si no es porque las personas necesitamos respirar nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Me separo de el y me miro

-Aun te falta mucho que aprender y sobre todo practica-me dijo entrecortadamente, aun no recuperábamos el aire, y rió

-Pero ya aprenderé-vino una ráfaga de viento y me abrase para protegerme del frío, claro era inútil ya que estaba totalmente empapada y comencé a temblar

-Necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa o nos enfermaremos-me tomo entre sus brazos y nos fuimos como llegamos, saltando entre los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a mi casa…

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_Matta ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y no se olviden de comentar pliss_

**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Ya en mi casa, nos resguardamos en el porche

-Será mejor que tomes una ducha y te abrigues bien, no quiero que te enfermes-cuando acabo de decirme eso me dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta

-No te vas a ir de nuevo ¿verdad?-le abrasé por detrás

-Claro que no, mañana vendré a verte

-¡¿En serio!- me sorprendí y lo solté

-Por supuesto, ahora báñate y descansa-y así se fue, sin darme mas tiempo para interrogarlo

Entre a la casa, afortunadamente no había nadie y corrí a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me recargue sobre ella

-Amu-chan ¿donde habías estado? Nos tenias preocupadas-preguntaron mis charas

-¡Chi…chicas me espantaron! He no se preocupen estoy bien solo que pasaron muchas cosas y ahora me voy a bañar que vengo hecha una sopa y ahorita les cuento

-Esta bien no queremos que te enfermes-dijo Su, siempre preocupándose por los demás

Salí de bañarme en el momento en que llegaron mis papas, me puse la pijama y baje a cenar, trajeron la cena de un restaurante que me gustaba mucho, me platicaron sobre lo que hicieron durante el día. Pero paso algo que hubiera preferido evitar

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cumpleaños con tus amigos? ¿Te divertiste?-pregunto mi mama

-Etto… pues bien

-Al parecer mi niña ya no nos necesita para festejarle su cumpleaños-dijo llorando mi papa

-No es cierto papa, yo los quiero mucho, solo que esta vez quise estar con…mis amigos jeje-no me gustaba mentirle a mis padres pero no podía decirles acerca de Ikuto, sobre todo porque no estaba segura si mañana vendría.

En cuanto acabamos de cenar subí a mi habitación para contarle a las chicas sobre todo, a ellas les podía contar, mas bien no era como que "podía" si no que mas bien me obligarían a que les contara lo que me paso. Pero cuando iba subiendo las escaleras mi celular sonó y conteste

-¿Amu estas bien?-era Nadeshiko-¿Dónde habías estado? Tus charas nos dijeron algo que no te esperamos y que te disculpabas pero no les entendimos mucho

-Am si estoy bien y perdón pero pasaron muchas cosas y ahorita no te puedo decir nada hasta estar segura de todo lo que paso, lo siento mucho

-Esta bien no te preocupes, me alegra que te encuentres bien-me dijo con un tono un poco desanimado-nos vemos después

-Si claro, adiós- y ambas colgamos y después entre a mi cuarto

-Ya regrese chicas-avise a las charas para que salieran, no era necesario ya que estaban sobre la mesita con un poco de te y galletas, cortesía de Su,

-Es hora de que nos cuentes todo-me dijo o más bien dicho amenazo Miki

-Te veías muy rara cuando llegaste, cuéntanos que paso-dijo Dia

-E…esta bien-y comencé a contarles todo, mi cara comenzaba a tornarse roja y las de ellas también al decirles lo que paso con Ikuto pero sin llegar a darles tantos detalles, si se los hubiera dicho creo que me hubiera evaporizado por el calor.

En cuanto acabe de contarle a las charas lo que había pasado, reaccionaron bastante normales

-¿Y entonces no me van a decir nada?-interrumpí el silencio que se había creado después de semejante confesión

-Ya lo sabíamos-dijeron al unísono

-¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabían? Mas bien ¡¿Qué sabían?

-Mmm de que te gusta Ikuto-dijo Ran

-Que te secuestro cuando íbamos de camino a tu festejo-continuo Miki

-Y de que te beso desu-me dijo Su un poco sonrojada

-¡¿Bueno y ustedes por que lo saben?

-Pues veras…es que su encuentro fue en parte nuestra culpa… y la de Yoru también

-¿Cómo que su culpa?

-Etto veras Yoru nos vino a visitar y dijo que Ikuto estaba muy pensativo antes de volver a Japón y que en el avión lo cacho viendo una foto de Amu

-¿¡Y ese idiota como consiguió mi foto?- interrumpí a Dia

-Eso es lo de menos-continuo-Y Yoru supuso que Ikuto se sentía triste, y que le pidió ayuda para poder verte, pero que no sabia como, y a Yoru se le ocurrió esto y nos pidió que le ayudáramos y como nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentías por el accedimos a ayudarle y cuando te "secuestro" nosotros fuimos a decirle a los guardianes que no ibas a llegar y que lo sentías mucho

-Y después los seguimos

-¡Y vimos todo!-dijo Ran muy animada

Mi cara ardía de la pena al recordar el beso y más vergüenza de que las charas lo vieran. Pero ya no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el animo para seguir discutiendo y mejor nos fuimos a dormir.

**POV Ikuto**

Llegue a mi departamento, después de dejar a Amu en su casa, también tendría que seguir el consejo que le di, meterme a bañar

-¿Qué tal te fue?-me pregunto Yoru cuando salí de bañarme

La verdad no sabia que contestar, pasaron tantas cosas algunas irreales que son difíciles de describir

-¿Te declaraste, le pediste que fuera tu novia, que te dijo, se besaron?-me inundo de preguntas, al analizarlas mas detenidamente un rayo cruzo mi mente

-¿Ah como pude ser tan imbecil?

-No me digas que no paso nada

-Claro que si paso, nos besamos

-¡¿Entonces te acepto como su novio?

-Ahí esta el problema

-¿Te rechazo?

-¡No!

-¡Entonces te dijo que si!

-Tampoco

-¿¡Que? ¿No le pediste que fuera tu novia?

-Nop, ella hace que pierda el razonamiento y cuando estamos solos no pienso en nada mas que en ella

-Baka-susurro Yoru pero aun así lo alcance a escuchar

Nos fuimos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día y tengo algo muy importante que preguntarle a Amu

Esperemos no lo olvide en cuanto la vea…

_¿Que tal? Puse a Ikuto un poco distraído, pero ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos ¿Si se acordara de hacerle esa pregunta a Amu o seguirá así?_

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima. Matta ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu **

Me desperté muy temprano porque no sabia a que hora llegaría Ikuto y mucho menos sabia si llegaría por la puerta de entrada o por mi ventana como es su santa costumbre.

Me arregle y desayune junto con mi familia y me puse a ordenar mi cuarto en lo que esperaba. Ya eran mas de las tres de la tarde y el aun no llegaba, poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza, hasta que escuche un ruido en mi ventana, me emocione pensando que era Ikuto y lo quise sorprender, me acerque sigilosamente a la ventana

-¡Ya te escuche!-grite para según yo espantar a aquella persona, pero no había nadie, solo un pequeño pajarillo que choco contra mi ventana, lo tome entre mis manos para ver si estaba bien

-¡Que bueno que atrapaste mi comida!, vengo persiguiéndolo, tengo hambre

Ese neko casi me mata de un susto, ya que se apareció como si nada en mi balcón

-¡¿Qué? ¿Intentas comerte a este pobrecillo?-le dije asustada-si tienes hambre te puedo traer algo pero no te lo comas

-Ja ja ja, ¿en verdad creías que me comería ese animalito?, por supuesto que fue una broma-Suspire aliviada de saber que el pajarillo estaba a salvo-Lo que pasa es que yo lo he comprado para ti pero se me escapo y lo venia persiguiendo para ponerlo de nuevo en la jaula-y me enseño la jaula que traía en las manos

-Oh que lindo, el pajarito, tu no te ilusiones pero aun así gracias-y lo coloque dentro de su casa-Ikuto solo hizo una mueca como de enfado pero la borro al instante

-Bueno yo creo que me podrías dar las gracias de una mejor manera-me tomo de la cintura y me acerco hacia el, sentí su aliento sobre mi cara…

-Amu tienes visita-mi mamá toco la puerta y entro, empuje a Ikuto para que no lo viera, después de todo los gatos caen de pie ¿no?

-Amm si enseguida voy

-Oye eso dolió-me reclamo Ikuto mientras volvía a escalar por mi balcón

-Lo siento, am tengo que ir a atender a mi visita

-¿A quien esperabas?

-A nadie, es muy extraño

Salí de mi cuarto y baje a la sala, fue cuando vi a mi visita: Tadase

-Hola Amu espero no ser inoportuno-saludo

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno es que como ayer no llegaste a la fi...-tape su boca antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta

-Amm vamos a hablar a mi cuarto ¿quieres?, mamá vamos a estar en mi cuarto-nos subimos, solo espero que no este Ikuto

-¿Qué paso ayer que no llegaste a tu fiesta? Me tenias, quiero decir nos tenias muy preocupados

-Bueno muchas cosas sucedieron y lo siento pero ahora no te puedo decir mas, aun no es nada concreto y no se cuanto tiempo dure esto- ya estaba hablando para mi misma

-No te preocupes tomate tú tiempo, sabes que aquí voy a estar a tu lado para escucharte

Me sonroje y no supe si fue por las palabras de Tadase o porque cada vez estábamos mas cerca o tal vez fueron por ambas

-Muchas gracias-no sabia que mas decir y por suerte me salvo la campana, literalmente, su teléfono sonó, contesto y al parecer era de su casa y necesitaban que estuviera allá

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunte

-Si no te preocupes, nos vemos después, ahora me tengo que ir

-Esta bien-lo acompañe a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de irse dio la vuelta y me abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños Amu, aunque sea un poco atrasado-me entrego una cajita en mis manos-es un pequeño regalo, espero que te guste-ambos nos sonrojamos, no me lo esperaba aunque fue muy dulce de su parte

-Gra…Gracias nos vemos luego

Se despidió y regrese a mi cuarto

En cuanto entre, sentí la presencia de Ikuto en mi espalda

-¿Sabias que los gatos tenemos buen sentido del oído y de la vista?-me abrazo por la espalda

-Si ¿y? además pensé que te habías ido

-No me gusta que te visite ese mocoso y mucho menos que lo pases a tu cuarto-me susurro en el oído y me apretó aun mas

-No te metas en mis conversaciones o a caso ¿Estas celoso?

-¿Yo celoso de ti? Para nada aun eres una niña

-Entonces no te debería importar que abra el regalo que me dio Tadase

Error, nunca debí decirle eso. Me giro para que estuviera de frente a el y me apretó mas contra de si y me beso, pero no fue un beso como los de antes sino unos furioso y de posesión se separo de mi y me dijo

-¡Tu eres mía!

Me volvió a besar y empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi espalda y mi cintura, me acorralo contra la pared y deslizo su boca por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, sus manos se estaban colado debajo de mi blusa, me cargo y regreso sus labios a mi boca y me mordió

-Basta-dije en un jadeo, me había dejado sin aliento

-¿Qué?-me puso de nuevo en el suelo

-Dije que te detuvieras, es que esto…-me avergoncé y baje mi rostro- aun no se que somos-dije casi en un susurro, pero era la verdad no sabia por cuanto tiempo estaría en la ciudad y si solo quería jugar conmigo o en verdad me quería

**POV Ikuto**

Cuando me di cuenta de que la visita de Amu era Tadase me quede en el balcón y escuche lo que le dijo, eso no me importo mucho, se que ella me quiere a mi, pero cuando me asome vi que estaban muy juntos y se despertó algo dentro de mi, no sabia que era.

En cuanto pensé que se iría ese mocoso, los vi que se quedaron en la entrada de la casa y que abrazo a Amu y le dio una cajita, sentí que algo ardía dentro de mi ¿a caso esto podría ser celos? Cuando regreso a su habitación, esa maldita sensación me nublo los sentidos y me deje llevar por las emociones.

La bese de una manera posesiva quería que supiera que ella solo es para mi, hasta que escuche una voz que llego a mi cerebro para que reaccionara

"Aun no se que somos" esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad, la solté y aclare mi mente, me acorde a lo que había venido

-Perdóname, es que verte con Tadase me dieron celos-mi orgullo hacia que las palabras salieran con esfuerzo-y no estaba pensando, mi intención no era esta, si no otra, una muy importante y que se me olvido ayer, pero primero quiero saber si me perdonas

-Esta bien-al parecer no le había disgustado mucho los celos que había provocado en mi

-Bueno lo que ayer se me olvido decirte y no por que no fuera importante, si no es que cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada mas, en fin quiero preguntarte si ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-las palabras salieron un poco atropelladas, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a decirlas

Vi en su cara que dudo un segundo

-Antes de contestarte eso, yo tengo que hacerte una mas importante ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en la ciudad?-pregunto con temor, era lógico que tuviera miedo de que me fuera como la ultima vez

-Todo el tiempo que me permitas estar a tu lado

-Entonces si quiero-se sonrojo, se ve tan linda así

La volví a besar, con más ternura, pero…

**POV Amu **

Oh por dios, no podía creer lo que me había preguntado Ikuto y saber que el estaría a mi lado durante el tiempo que yo quisiera, por mi estaría toda la vida a su lado; aunque estaba temerosa de que en cualquier momento se pudiera ir, pero ya que me respondió, no tengo mas dudas, el tiempo que no lo vi fue suficiente para aclarar mi corazón y saber que a el lo quiero.

Me beso, esta vez con mas dulzura, me había gustado que estuviera celoso por que así sabia que me quería, aun así prefiero sus besos dulces, pero algo nos interrumpió…

_Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les halla gustado. No olviden comentar_

_Matta ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Mis padres entraron a mi cuarto y me vieron que estaba abrazada y besando a Ikuto

Me separe de inmediato de el; estaba muy avergonzada

-Amu tenemos que irnos, ¿recuerdas la cena con tu abuela?-Diablos, la cena se me había olvidado

-Lo siento mamá lo olvide, en un momento estoy lista

-¿Usted quien es y que hace en la habitación de mi hija?-pregunto mi papá dirigiéndose a Ikuto, creo nunca había visto a mi papá tan serio

-Déjeme presentarme, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto y soy el novio de Amu

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron mis padres-¿desde cuando?

-Desde hoy-dije bajito

-Bueno Amu nos tenemos que ir ya, y usted puede llamarla después, tengo que hablar con mi hija-dijo mi papá

-Esta bien me retiro, que pasen buena noche

Lo acompañe a la puerta, me dio un beso fugaz

-Mañana vendré a hablar con tus papás, parece que hoy no fue muy oportuno

-Si y trata de entrar como lo hace la gente normal

-Por supuesto-rió-recuerda que te quiero mucho

Después de la cena con mi abuela regresamos a la casa, mis padres no comentaron nada acerca de Ikuto y yo no tenia el valor suficiente para preguntarles. Mejor me fui a dormir mañana tengo que ir al colegio y después esperar a que venga Ikuto.

Ya era de mañana y yo no pude dormir mucho por que no sabía que dirían mis padres, me bañe y baje a desayunar, ellos aun no decían palabra; vi la hora en el reloj y se me estaba haciendo tarde así que me salí corriendo.

El día en la escuela se me hizo eterno, y no preste atención a las clases estaba muy nerviosa de lo que pasara cuando llegara Ikuto a mi casa. Pero por fin acabaron las clases y llegue a mi casa, me cambie el uniforme y cuando baje sonó el timbre, mi corazón latió mas rápido

-Buenas tardes señora ¿se encuentra Amu?-pude escuchar la voz de Ikuto

-Si, pasa ahorita le hablo y además mi esposo y yo queremos platicar con ustedes

-Ya estoy aquí mamá

-Voy por tu padre, pasen a la sala

Nos sentamos juntos y el me quiso dar un beso pero no me deje, tenia miedo de lo que diría mi papá

-¿Estas nerviosa?-me susurro

-Cl…claro ¿Qué tu no?

-No-me dijo muy seguro

En ese momento llegaron mis papas

-Déjenme presentarme otra vez soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-¿Y a que te dedicas Ikuto?-pregunto mi mamá

-Estaba de gira con una banda musical, pues vera yo toco el violín

-Oh, ¿desde cuando conoces a Amu?

La platica, mas bien no sabia si era eso o un cuestionario, era para conocer mas a Ikuto y saber si es buena persona, claro que lo es y además no se porque tantas molestias si el me quiere y yo lo quiero que mas da.

-Si me permiten ser el novio de Amu-me había perdido en mis pensamientos que ya no sabía en donde iba la plática hasta que escuche a Ikuto pidiendo permiso para salir conmigo

-¿Con que tu no…novio?-la palabra "novio" no cabía en el vocabulario de mi papa, con lo sobre protector que es

-Si ella así lo quiere no hay nada mas que hacer-mi papá gimoteo, no le agradaba la idea de compartir a su hija

-Nada me hace mas feliz, gracias señor y señora.

Puff esta plática ya no me gustaba nada, pareciera como si estuviera pidiendo mi mano para casarnos

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir de nuevo a mi trabajo-dijo mi papá

-Y yo por Ami al kinder, ¿Por qué no van y dan una vuelta al parque?-se dirigió mi mamá a nosotros.

Le hicimos caso y nos fuimos al parque, me tomo de la mano y me compro un helado de chocolate, su sabor favorito, le di una lamida al helado y el tomo mi cara y me dio un beso

-Mis dos sabores favoritos combinados son deliciosos-me dijo cuando se separo de mi

-Baka-me sonroje a más no poder

-Te ves muy linda así, te quiero-me susurro en el oído

-Yo también te quiero-por fin después de mucho tiempo podía demostrar cuanto lo quiero y el a mi también.

Los días pasaban y nos eran muy gratos, salíamos y nos divertíamos juntos, el diario iba por mi a la escuela, hasta que un día paso lo inevitable…

Ese día en la clase de gimnasia me torcí un tobillo, por suerte era la ultima clase, Tadase y Nadeshiko insistieron en acompañarme a mi casa, aunque me opuse por que sabia que Ikuto me estaba esperando, ellos insistieron así que le envíe un mensaje a Ikuto pero al parecer le llego tarde.

El estaba en la puerta de la escuela, y como siempre las chavas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo eso me ponía celosa, el era solo mío. De pronto sus ojos se pusieron furiosos, recordé que me iba apoyando de Tadase y tenia su brazo en mi cintura, Cuando Tadase lo vio se puso tenso

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Tadase-¿no ya habías desaparecido de esta ciudad?

-¿Así que Amu no les dijo nada?

-¿De que esta hablando Amu?-me interrogo Nadeshiko

-Bueno es que…

-Ella es mi novia así que suéltala-mis acompañantes no lo podían creer

-¿Eso es cierto Amu?

-Si-agache mi cabeza, estaba que no me aguantaba la vergüenza

-Ahora si me lo permiten, me llevare a mi novia a su casa-hizo un cambio de carácter su le aparecieron sus orejas de gato, me cargo y nos fuimos saltando entre los techos de las casas

-¿Se podría saber por que fuiste tan grosero con mis amigos?

-Ya te dije Amu tu solo eres mía y no pienso compartirte con nadie, no sentiste donde traía su mano

-Me estaba sujetando porque me torcí el pie-me enoje un poco-Nadeshiko y Tadase no se merecían ese comportamiento tan grosero

-¿Estas enojada?-se detuvo en un parque, estábamos sobre un árbol

-¡Si!-le di la espalda

-Vamos, tu no te puedes enojar con tu novio por algo como eso-me abrazo y sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me estremecí. Seguí sin responder, me mordió mi lóbulo para a ver si así respondía cosa que si hice, le di la cara

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!

-¿Te estoy molestando?

-¡Si!

-Mmm yo no lo creo, te dije que los gatos tenemos buen sentido del oído y estoy escuchando tu corazón que late muy fuerte además tus mejillas están rojas

-Deja de fastidiar-mi enojo fue sosegado por sus labios que se unieron a los míos, intente separarme, pero era débil ante sus besos y me deje llevar.

-Llévame a mi casa por favor-le pedí una vez que me dejo de besar

-¿No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo aquí?

-No, aun tengo tarea

Accedió a llevarme a casa a regañadientes, cuando llegamos a la puerta deshizo el cambio de carácter y mi mamá abrió la puerta e Ikuto me subió hasta mi cuarto mientras le explicaba a mi madre lo que me sucedió en el tobillo.

Una vez que ella nos dejo solos, empecé a hacer mis labores de la escuela, Ikuto intento ayudarme pero mejor declino, en las matemáticas era pésimo pero en la música era bastante bueno así que empezó a tocar algo en su violín para ayudarme a concentrarme era "Canon" de Johann Pachelbell, el ritmo era tan diferente a el, cuando lo escuchaba su sonido era tan triste pero esta vez era diferente que en vez de concentrarme en la tarea me concentre en el.

Estaba embelesada con su imagen cuando acabo le aplaudí y el me miro y un muy leve sonrojo acudió a su cara.

-Tocas muy lindo y se me hace raro que toques algo tan alegre

-Tu me has hecho así, me nació tocar esta canción para ti, tu verdadera personalidad es tranquila y alegre como esta canción

-Gracias, ven-me acerque a su cara y le di un beso-es tu recompensa

La tarde pasaba y seguía tocando mientras acaba mis tareas y cuando por fin termine nos pusimos a platicar.

Llego la hora de la cena y el nos acompaño y después se despidió y yo me retire a mi cuarto casi a rastras aun no se desinflamaba el tobillo, cuando abrí la puerta lo vi acostado sobre mi cama

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta noche yo te cuidare…

_Perdón por la tardanza pensaba actualizar mas rápido pero no se pudo. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan comentando._

_Matta ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Llego la hora de la cena y el nos acompaño y después se despidió y yo me retire a mi cuarto casi a rastras aun no se desinflamaba el tobillo, cuando abrí la puerta lo vi acostado sobre mi cama

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta noche yo te cuidare-me dijo mientras se sentaba, cerré la puerta detrás de mi

-No es necesario, ya casi no me duele

-¿Ha no?-me toco el tobillo y grite-¿no que no te dolía?

-Eres un…

-Ya vez que si me necesitas, ahora acuéstate y a dormir

-Primero me tengo que bañar

-Pues si quieres te puedo acompañar-le vente una almohada

-¡Hentai!-me salí del cuarto al baño y me duche lo más rápido que pude, me coloque la pijama y me cepille el cabello

Cuando regrese le saque unas cobijas del armario

-¿No pensaras mandarme al suelo otra vez verdad?

-Claro que si

-Ya sabes que no me gusta dormir en el suelo

-Esta bien pero si prometes portarte bien

-Si, lo intentare, pero mientras recuéstate que te voy a dar un masaje en el pie

Me tomo el tobillo y lo empezó a masajear, mis mejillas se llenaron de color, sus manos fueron subiendo por mi pierna, llegando un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, no reclame ya que estaba perdida dentro de sus ojos, su cara se encontró conmigo para darme un beso

-Solo me duele el tobillo

-Lo siento, pensé que era toda la pierna

-¡Aprovechado!

-Es mejor que te duermas-se acostó a un lado mío, por supuesto del lado de la pared y me acuno entre sus brazos, esta vez no era igual que cuando se fue, ahora si podía abrazarlo, me hundí en su pecho y el en mi cabello.

-Descansa mi querida Amu-casi ronroneo y me dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches, te quiero mi lindo gatito

Y así pase la noche, abrazada a la persona que amo hasta que el maldito despertador sonó

-Amu apaga esa cosa insoportable-medio adormilado me dijo Ikuto

-Ammm no quiero, tengo sueño, 5 minutos más-balbucee

El se estiro para apagarlo pero se enredo en las cobijas y caímos al suelo, por suerte yo encima de el

-¡¿Qué hora es? ¡Se me hace tarde!-me desperté sobresaltada por la caída y me senté pero no me acordaba que estaba encima de Ikuto

-Hoy no vallas a la escuela y quédate a dormir conmigo-me agarro de la cintura y me jalo para darme un beso

-Claro que si tengo que ir, aunque no quiera

-¿Y tu tobillo como esta? Podrías usarlo como pretexto

-Creo que mejor, así que no tengo pretexto para faltar

-Amu-tocaron en la puerta-apresúrate que llegaras tarde

-Si ya voy

Mientras me arreglaba Ikuto inspecciono mi cuarto como buscando algo

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunte

-¿Y tus charas?

-Dijeron que tenían una pijamada con las charas de los demás guardianes

-Eso explica el porque anoche no molestaron

-Oye que malo eres con ellas y por cierto ¿Yoru?

-Ya sabes que somos unos gatos callejeros así que pues no se, puede estar en cualquier lado

-Me sorprende lo bien que lo cuidas-dije irónicamente

Escuche a mi mamá que gritaba que estaba listo el desayuno y me apresure para irme a la escuela, me despedí de Ikuto y me fui, aunque no quería llegar a la escuela por que les tenia que explicar todo a Tadase y Nadeshiko.

Llegue justo a tiempo, el profesor aun no estaba y me senté en mi lugar

-Buenos días Amu-se acerco Nadeshiko y Tadase-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

-Buenos días, ya esta mejor, ya puedo caminar bien

-Me alegro

Las clases empezaron y así siguieron una tras otra, hasta la hora del almuerzo

-¿Nos vamos?-me dijo Nadeshiko-¿Hotori-kun también vienes?

-Si claro

Llegamos a un patio y nos sentamos en el césped, empezamos a comer pero reinaba el silencio al parecer querían explicaciones pero no me querían presionar

-Etto…con respecto a lo de ayer quiero explicarles todo

-No es necesario Amu, si no quieres no tienes porque-me dijo Nadeshiko, pero al parecer Tadase si quería esa explicación

-Todo empezó un día antes de mi cumpleaños, me llego un mensaje…

Les conté casi todo, omitiendo detalles, no lo tomaron tan mal como pensé pero el rostro de Tadase se torno triste y no sabia porque.

De nuevo sonó la campana y regresamos al salón, un peso de mis hombros se fue al contarles lo de Ikuto y yo.

A la hora de la salida mis amigos se fueron a sus clubes y yo a mi casa aunque en la puerta de la escuela estaba Ikuto y una chica le coqueteaba, me puse roja pero del enojo y casi corrí a donde estaban

-Ya llegue amor-le di un beso, el se sorprendió, pero después lo acepto gustoso-¿nos vamos?

-Si-me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos, la chica se quedo ahí sin saber como reaccionar

-Oye ¿a que se debió eso?

-Nada, tu eres mi novio y te puedo besar cuando quiera ¿no? Además no me gusta que andes platicando con otras

-¿Celos?-lo dedique una mirada fulminante- solo me pidió la hora, aunque si era guapa-le solté la mano y me adelante sin el, unos pasos adelante me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el

-Pero ninguna como tu-me susurro en el oído

-Si claro-dije con sarcasmo

-Por supuesto, tu eres la única a la que amo, te lo demostrare

Me jalo hacia el parque que estaba cerca y nos escondimos entre unos árboles y me acorralo contra uno y empezó a besarme con ansias, mientras sus manos jugaban por mi cintura y mi espalda, poco a poco fue suavizando el beso y una de sus manos descendió hasta la orilla de mi falda y acaricio mi pierna, pero de nuevo me beso con pasión y por necesidad de oxigeno nos separamos

Me quede perpleja no sabia que hacer, el solo me miraba, un poco diferente a lo usual

-Por favor no vuelvas a dudar de mi-me pidió

-No, lo siento ya no volverá a pasar-y nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi casa

Los meses seguían pasando, llego el invierno y casi es el cumpleaños de Ikuto me pregunto ¿Qué podría regalarle?

_Yo me pregunto lo mismo, si tienen alguna idea háganmela saber por fa.._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo y sus lindos comentarios y no se olviden de dejar uno._

_Matta ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Lamento el retraso del fic, pero es que tuve problemas con el Internet y pues bueno , en fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo. ¡Hontouni gomenasai! _

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**POV Amu**

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Ikuto y aun no sabia que regalarle, había ido al centro comercial con unas amigas de la clase pero no encontraba nada que le pudiera gustar, es mas ¿Qué le gusta? Me estoy dando cuenta que el sabe mas de mi que yo del el.

Me pasaba las noches en mi habitación dando vueltas pensando en el regalo

-Amu-hablo Ran-¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas que me estas mareando?

-Lo siento pero estoy angustiada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Amu?-pregunto Dia

-Pues veras, pronto es el cumpleaños de Ikuto y no se que regalarle

-¿Y si le das algo pintado por ti?-sugirió Miki

-Sabes que no pinto nada bien y no quiero usar un cambio de carácter para hacer eso

-¡Unos tenis deportivos!-gritó Ran

-¡El no hace ejercicio!

-Un ave como la que te dio-dijo Dia

-¡No-desu, se la podría comer!-dijo asustada Su y todas nos echamos a reír

Un día antes de su cumple yo seguía sin saber que darle, mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad sumergida en mi angustia choque con un anuncio y me dio tanto coraje que estuve a punto de patearlo, pero ahí estaba mi solución: una tienda de instrumentos musicales

Vi en el aparador un estuche para violín de color azul como sus ojos y traía una huellita pequeña de gato grabada en metal, baje mi vista lentamente para intentar ver el precio, no sabia si era muy caro, logre ver el precio y estaba al alcance de mi presupuesto, ¡simplemente era perfecto!

-Buenas tardes-entre a la tienda-disculpe ¿me puede mostrar el estuche para violín del aparador?

-Buenas tardes señorita-me atendió un señor-en un segundo se lo muestro

Me enseño el estuche y era un mas hermoso, estaba forrado de terciopelo, lo compre y estaba muy contenta de por fin haber encontrado un regalo para el, espero que le guste, seguí caminando y percibí un olor delicioso, era pastel de chocolate y me compre una rebanada y me la comí de camino a mi casa.

Ya en casa le avise a mis padres que había regresado y me subí a mi cuarto, le coloque un moño al estuche y lo guarde en mi armario, justo a tiempo ya que algo sonó en mi ventana

-Amu, abre que hace mucho frío afuera

-¿No puedes entrar como la gente normal lo hace?-le abrí la puerta y lo deje entrar

-Así es mas divertido-me dio un beso

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Na…nada cosas de la escuela

-Hum, ¿porque sabes a chocolate?

-Fui a caminar al centro y comí un pastelillo de chocolate

-¿Y no me guardaste ni un poco?

-Nop, lo siento

-La vas a pagar muy caro-dijo en tono amenazador pero juguetón, retrocedí pero me abrazo y me beso-me comeré tus labios hasta que el sabor del chocolate desaparezca.

En el momento mientras me besaba se me ocurrió una idea, pero para eso le pediría ayuda a Su.

-Oye Ikuto-aproveche que había dejado de besarme

-¿Si?

-¿Que harás mañana?

-No tengo nada planeado

-Podemos pasar juntos tu cumpleaños

-Esa idea me gusta, ya que es sábado ¿Qué te parece el parque que esta afueras de la ciudad?

-Perfecto, solo que tendría que pedir permiso a mis papás

-Eso lo hago yo-camino hacia la puerta para ir a la sala y lo tome de la chamarra

-Oye, se supone que tu no estas aquí, nadie te vio entrar por la puerta así que no puedes ir por ahí

-Cierto-salto por mi ventana hacia la puerta principal y toco el timbre-Buenas tardes señora, ¿se encuentra Amu?

-Hola Ikuto, pasa enseguida le hablo

Baje a la sala y me saludo, como si acabara de llegar, con un beso en la mejilla por que estaba mi papá y nos estaba viendo mientras mordía un pañuelo para controlarse

-Buenas tardes señor, vengo a pedir a Amu

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron al unísono mis padres

-¡No! te la niego es muy chica para casarse-dijo mi padre mientras me quitaba del lado de Ikuto y me abrazaba protectoramente

-Am lo siento creo que me malinterpretaron, lo que pasa es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero festejarlo con Amu, en un parque que esta a las afueras de la ciudad

Mis padres se tranquilizaron un poco, pero no del todo, ya que los planes de Ikuto era estar el y yo solos

-Les prometo que la cuidare con mi propia vida y la regresare sana y salva

Mis papás lo pensaron un poco

-Esta bien Ikuto confiamos en ti, pero la queremos temprano en la casa antes de las 5 de la tarde ¿de acuerdo?-le advirtió mi mamá

-Si, por supuesto, pasare por ti temprano Amu, yo compro todo lo que necesitaremos, tú no te preocupes de nada, bueno los dejo por que tengo que ir a hacer las compras

-Si esta bien-lo despidieron mis papas y lo acompañe a la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana-me dio un beso-descansa, te amo

-Yo también, hasta mañana

Ahora si tenia que llevar a cabo mi idea, corrí al cuarto de Ami y ahí estaban mis charas y prácticamente secuestre a Su

-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo por favor

-Hai-desu, ¿pero que es lo que quieres hacer?

Corrimos a la cocina y trabajamos en mi idea.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y me bañe, escogí mi ropa y guarde las cosas que me llevaría, Ikuto paso por mi en un carro; me despedí de mis papas, mi hermana y mis charas y nos fuimos.

El parque estaba un poco solitario, ya que hacia un poco de frío, el saco del carro todo lo que compro y lo empezó a instalar, fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque, mientras me tomaba de la mano, estuve a punto de caer varias veces pero el me sujeto y evitaba mi caída, me abrazaba y me besaba, con mis sonrojos ya ni sentía el frío.

Regresamos con hambre y el se puso a cocinar, comimos muy rico pero algo hizo falta…

-Estuvo muy rica la comida-dije-eres muy buen cocinero

-Gracias, aunque no caería nada mal un postre

-Pues no

-Creo que traje algo-me espante por que mi sorpresa se arruinaría si el trajo lo que estaba pensando-unos flanes

-¡¿Qué?-me exalte, pero estaba aliviada

-¿No te gustan?

-Sip, pero…bueno…es que…yo…este…ammm-quería darle una supresa y no quería que viera

-Ah no puede ser, los olvide en el carro-mi oportunidad había llegado

-Pues ve por ellos, yo aquí te espero

-Esta bien, enseguida regreso

En cuanto se fue saque de mi bolsa un recipiente y lo que contenía además del estuche.

**POV Ikuto**

Cuando regrese del carro, lo que veían mis ojos no lo podía creer. En la mesa estaba un pastel de chocolate con unas velas encendidas y al lado un regalo

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi gatito hermoso-me dijo Amu

Me sorprendí tanto que me quede sin palabras

-Supongo que no te gusta lo casero-dijo con desilusión

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Me encanto! nadie había hecho tanto por mi-la abrace y la bese como nunca antes, me separe de ella hasta que nuestros plumones necesitaron oxigeno

-Quiero probarlo-le susurre al oído y se sonrojo

-Enseguida te doy una rebanada pero primero apaga las velas y pide un deseo

Le sople a las velas "deseo estar con Amu por el resto de mi vida y que nuestro amor dure para siempre" pensé.

Me dio a probar en la boca el pastel

-¿Qué tal esta?

-Bueno para que lo hayas hecho tu-me fulmino con su mirada-esta delicioso-hizo una mueca y me embarro pastel en la cara y se echo a correr, tome un poco de pastel en mis dedos y corrí tras ella, la alcancé y caímos al piso, me puse encima de ella para que no escapara y le unte la crema por sus mejillas para después limpiarlas con mi lengua, se puso tan roja y tan adorable, baje a las comisuras de sus labios para limpiarlas de rastros de pastel

-No viste tu otro regalo-hizo un puchero-me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlo

-Lo siento solo me concentre en ti

-Puedes ir a verlo ahora

-Ven-la levante del piso-vamos

En la mesa también había un estuche para violín de terciopelo azul que me gusto mucho

-Mira-señalo la decoración-perfecta para ti-era una huella de un gato

-Te adoro-la bese de nuevo pero con mas delicadeza

-Que bueno que te gusto

-Todo lo que venga de ti me gusta

Ya estaba atardeciendo y nos teníamos que ir porque si no sus padres se enojarían si la llevaba mas tarde de lo acordado.

Amu estaba muy cansada y se quedo dormida en el carro, recargada en mi hombro, pero sonó mi celular y me estacione un momento para tomar la llamada

-Bueno ¿Quién habla?

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi? que ingrato eres

-Oh, perdón Saki ¿y cual es el motivo de tu llamada?

-Paso algo y necesito que me apoyes, esto también te incumbe y es muy importante

-Dime

-¿Te acuerdas de la noche en Paris después del concierto, cuando tomamos de mas y lo que paso después?

-Pues si

-Ahora ya se pueden sentir los resultados de esa noche… ¿estas en tu cuidad natal verdad? pronto te visitare. Bye cuídate

Colgó y me quede impactado con la noticia, Amu se removió un poco en el asiento y conduje un poco mas rápido para no llegar tarde a su casa.

_¿Quién será Saki y que paso esa noche con Ikuto? pronto lo sabrán y no se olviden de comentar. _

_Encontré un video de un Amuto que me gusto mucho y la canción ni se diga de gazette (uno de mis grupos favoritos). Pondré el enlace en mi face (**Mirai no Tenshi**) por si quieren darse una vuelta y mas adelante pondré la imagen del estuche de Ikuto que una amiga la esta haciendo._

_Matta ne!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola para todos los que pensaron que abandonaría el fic, les traigo buenas noticias ya que definitivamente nunca abandonare un fic!_

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu**

De camino a casa me quede dormida en el auto pero de repente se detuvo y medio desperté y escuche una llamada, no fue mi intención pero esa llamada no me dio buena espina ¿a caso era una exnovia de Ikuto? Pero ya no preste mas atención porque me volví a dormir

-Buenos días bella durmiente-me despertó-ya casi llegamos a tu castillo-rió

-No estaba dormida, estaba amm meditando-también reí

Llegamos a mi casa con media hora de sobra, supongo que el quería dar una buena impresión de que no era incumplido ni nada por el estilo.

En cuanto llegamos a casa nos recibieron mis papás e invitaron a Ikuto a pasar, ya que las noticias que tenía mi papá le incumbían también.

-Amu-hablo mi mamá-a tu papá en su trabajo le regalaron unas entradas a un parque de diversiones y pensamos en ir mañana, claro que Ikuto también esta invitado

-¿En verdad?-hablo Ikuto y mi mamá codeaba a mi papá para que respondiera

-S..Si-dijo a regañadientes

-Después de todo ya te consideramos de la familia

-Onii-chan-dijo Ami mientras lo abrazaba

-No puede ser, ahora el-señalo mi papá a Ikuto-me esta robando a mis tres amores-y se soltó a llorar dramáticamente

Nosotras nos reímos y abrazamos a mi papá

-Disculpe no era mi intención robármelas

-Bueno volviendo al tema del parque de diversiones, ¿vendrás Ikuto-kun?

-Por supuesto señora, gracias a ambos por invitarme

….

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos todos al parque, a excepción de las charas que se fueron a divertir con las de los demás guardianes, era bastante lindo y colorido, lleno de juegos y puestos de golosinas.

Ami nos arrastraba a los juegos que ella quería y eran un poco amm aburridos para mí, ya que sus juegos eran aptos para su edad

-Amu, Ikuto, vallan ustedes a divertirse a los juegos que quieran, deberán estar aburridos con los juegos para niños

-¿Si podemos mamá?

-¿Verdad que si cariño?

-¡¿Ellos dos solos?-mi mamá le dedico una mirada amenazante-Si pueden ir, nosotros nos quedaremos con Ami

Y nos fuimos solo nosotros dos, nos subimos a un montón de juegos, aunque a unos me dio miedo y el me hacia burla pero después me abrazaba, me invito un helado, íbamos caminado tomados de la mano cuando un pequeño niño nos tomo de la mano

-¡Papi, mami! por fin los encuentro-nos volteo a ver-ustedes no son mis papis-estaba a punto de llorar

-No somos tus papás-lo cargo Ikuto-¿estas perdido?

-No encuentro a mi mami ¡quiero a mi mami!

-Lo estas espantando-lo cargue yo-no te preocupes nosotros te vamos a ayudar a encontrar a tus papás ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jun-dijo entre sollozos

-Tranquilo Jun-kun, vamos a llevarte con un guardia para que encuentre a tus papás, el sonrio y se limpio las lagrimas

Lo baje y caminamos los tres de la mano, todo mundo se nos quedaba viendo, escuche varios comentarios como "son una familia muy joven" "se ven adorables" "ella es muy chica para ser mamá" con cada comentario subía un grado de calor, al parecer a Ikuto esos comentarios le divertían ya que se veía muy contento.

Llegamos con el guardia y le dijimos todo y dieron aviso a través de los megáfonos del lugar y después de un rato aparecieron los padres de Jun; nos dieron las gracias y se fueron y nosotros también para reunirnos con mis papas e irnos a casa.

Ya en casa

-Amu si quieres pasa a Ikuto-kun a tu cuarto ahorita les llevo aperitivos

-Si, gracias mamá

-¡Amu! No cierres la puerta que los estaré vigilando-grito mi papá

En mi cuarto, después de comernos lo que mamá nos preparo estábamos Ikuto y yo acostados en mi cama y se me quedo viendo

-¿En que piensas?

-En ti, cuando estábamos con Jun, cuando lo cargaste te veías realmente linda

Mis mejillas enrojecieron

-¿Y?-dije como si no me importara

-Me agrado la sensación se ser llamado papi y bueno cuando nos dijeron que hacíamos bonita familia

-Bueno, si sintió lindo

-Amu-se acerco a mi oído-quiero un bebé-ronroneo; si mis mejillas ya estaba rojas con lo que me dijo aumento el color, casi al grado de competir con un jitomate

-¿Qu...que? pero es que yo…

-Shhh-me callo con un beso y se coloco encima de mi

Su beso era tranquilo pero profundo y me perdí en el, hasta que caí en la cuenta de todas sus palabras

-Ikuto…no-dije entre jadeos cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aire

-Perdón, perdí el control, es verdad lo que te dije, pero no precisamente ahora, puede ser dentro de unos años

-Sip-se quito de encima mio y me abrazo

En cuando nos estábamos quedando dormidos, sonó su celular, era un mensaje, en cuanto lo leyó se tenso

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada mi querida Amu, solo un mensaje, nada importante, ya es un poco tarde, es hora que me valla para que te duermas, mañana tienes escuela

-Esta bien

-Hasta mañana mi querida Amu, descansa

-Hasta mañana mi lindo gatito

-Te amo

-Igual yo

…

Cada día que pasaba notaba a Ikuto un poco anormal y nervioso

Llego el jueves…

-Mañana se estrena una película que me gustaría ver ¿vamos saliendo de la escuela?

-Am Amu, mañana no podré recogerte, es mas el fin de semana, lo mas probable es que este ocupado

-¿Ocupado?

-Resolviendo asuntos pendientes, pero el lunes sin duda pasare por ti al colegio

-Esta bien, entiendo-entendía la parte que no podíamos estar siempre juntos, pero el que entendiera no significaba que me gustara la idea de estar alejada de el

…

El viernes a la salida, no lo vi como de costumbre esperándome en la puerta, aun tenia la esperanza de que sus asuntos le permitieran verme aunque sea solo un rato, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-Amu ¿hoy te vas sola a casa?-era Nadeshiko

-Sip, Ikuto no pudo venir, es mas el fin de semana estará ocupado

-¿Entonces te podemos acompañar a casa Hinamori-san?-dijo Tadase-hace mucho que no lo hacemos

-Si, gracias

Caminamos a casa platicando de muchas cosas y riendo de todo, en una parte de mi extrañaba los tiempos cuando estábamos juntos los tres, pero no me quejo ahora también amo los momentos que paso junto con Ikuto

Después de un rato ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa

-Amu dijiste que le fin de semana estarías libre ¿no?

-Si, ¿por?

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar a casa de Hotori-kun?

-No se si pueda

-Por favor Hinamori-san, ¿Cuántas veces tenemos la oportunidad de que estés libre para tus amigos?

-Esta bien, mañana les veo en tu casa Tadase

Después de que los despedí me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, mis familiares aun no estaban, pero cuando abrí la puerta encontré una sorpresa en mi cama

-¿Así que cuando el gato se va los ratones hacen fiesta?

…

_Tuve un poco de problemitas con este capitulo ya que la mitad del fic no se guardo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo antes de irme de fin de semana alejada de nuevo de la tecnología, espero les halla gustado y no se olviden de comentar_

_Matta ne!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu **

Me metí a la casa después de despedirlos y fui a mi cuarto, aun no llegaban mis familiares, pero me encontré con una sorpresa en mi cama.

Estaba Ikuto sentado, con una cara algo enfadada

-¿Así que cuando el gato se va los ratones hacen fiesta?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Escuche que vas a ir a la casa de ese mocoso

-Si, solo vamos a jugar

-¿Y por que?

-Pues aprovechare que tu no vas a estar y además ya tenia mucho tiempo que no platicaba con mis amigos

-No vallas-ronroneo en mi hombro

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo

-¿Y que te da derecho? No eres mi dueño

-Pero tu si eres la mia, eres la dueña de este pobre gato callejero

-¿Ha si? Entonces no vallas a atender tus asuntos

-Imposible

-Entonces voy a ir a la casa de Tadase

-Esta bien-me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo-pero que quede claro que no me gusta la idea de que vallas, pero que le voy a hacer, y espero que solo vallas a jugar-me dio un beso-solo vine a ver que llegaras con bien a tu casa, y ya me voy que los asuntos me esperan

-¿No te puedes quedar ni un ratito?

-No, en verdad lo siento mucho

-Esta bien, nos vemos el lunes

El sábado fuimos, me refiero a las charas y a mí, a casa de Tadase y para mi sorpresa estaban todos los guardianes con sus charas reunidos y tuvimos una minifiesta bastante divertida, tanto que no me había dado cuenta de la hora y ya estaba oscureciendo

-Tadase, ya me tengo que ir

-Espérame un segundo, yo te acompañare hasta tu casa

-No es necesario

-Ya es tarde y no quiero que vallas por la calle sola

-Gracias

Caminamos por las frías calles de la ciudad rumbo a mi casa, cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle, el semáforo se puso en rojo y no pudimos avanzar, observe la calle, ojala no lo hubiera hecho, tuve la imagen mas horrible que me podía imaginar…

Ikuto estaba abrazando a otra mujer, ella era rubia delgada y de media estatura, sobre todo mayor que yo; el le dio un beso en la frente ¿Tal vez era Utau? Pero ella se separo de el entonces pude ver la realidad no era Utau, su cuerpo era de una mujer adulta bien proporcionada y… su…vientre estaba abultado, ¡estaba embarazada e Ikuto frotaba su vientre!

Tal vez ella era una amiga, eso no significaba que Ikuto era el padre de ese bebé

-¿Con que papá eh?-alcance a escuchar que dijo Ikuto

Las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y no me podía mover, quede totalmente en shock, no lo podía creer ¿acaso el me estaba engañando?

-¿Amu estas bien?-pregunto Tadase y en cuanto escuche el sonido del semáforo de siga para los peatones corrí y por lo visto mis acompañantes vieron lo que yo y corrieron tras de mi.

No pude llegar hasta mi casa y pare en un parque, segundos después llego Tadase

-¿Amu te encuentras bien?

-No, déjame sola

-No, me quedare a tu lado, en estas condiciones alguien se podría aprovechar de ti

-Quiero estar sola-pero sentí unos brazos rodeándome, no era los de Ikuto eran de Tadase

-Déjame acompañarte en estos momentos, yo aquí estaré en las buenas y malas, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo-me estrecho mas contra de el

No tenia ánimos para escaparme de el y solo me deje abrazar y llorar amargamente en su hombro.

**Pov Tadase**

Estaba junto con Amu esperando a que el semáforo cambiara y pudiéramos atravesar la calle en cuanto la mire y vi que sus ojos tenían lagrimas le pregunte que si estaba bien y enseguida se hecho a correr dirigí mi mirada hacia donde la tenia y vi a Ikuto abrazando a una mujer embarazada y le besaba parecía muy feliz y me dieron unas ganas de matarlo ahí mismo pero mejor corrí tras Amu cuando vi que Ikuto nos había visto, la alcance en un parque y le dije que o la dejaría sola en esa condiciones, la abrace para que pudiera llorar y se desahogara. Ella no se merecía lo que el le había hecho, en verdad es un gato de mala suerte.

**Pov Ikuto **

Para mi mala suerte cuando estaba atendiendo mis asuntos me tuve que encontrar con Amu y ese mocoso la estaba acompañando, al parecer vio todo lo que hice porque salio corriendo y Tadase tras ella, la intente alcanzar pero ella estaba llorando en sus brazos

-Será mejor que ni te acerques gato de mala suerte-me dijo el chara de Tadase

-¿Y tu quien te crees para prohibirme? Voy a aclararle todo a mi novia

-Tadase ni yo dejaremos que te le acerques

-¿Quieres pelear?-salio Yoru

-Chicos no vallan a pelear aquí, Amu esta muy mal, Ikuto será mejor que por hoy no la busques, mañana le podrás dar tus explicaciones-dijo Dia la chara de Amu

-Si es que aun te quiere ver-Dijo ese chibi rey y se fue

A como de lugar hoy le tengo que explicar lo que paso hoy con Saki…

_Hola este capitulo me salio un poco corto, pero hasta aquí llego mi inspiración jeje además que ando trabajando con otros fics los invito a que se den una vuelta por ellos._

_Gracias a los nuevos y antiguos lectores que me siguen, dejan comentarios, ponen alerta y a los que solo leen, me motivan para seguir adelante con la historia._

_Dejen comentarios Matta ne!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu **

-Amu, ya es tiempo de irnos a tu casa, empieza a hacer mas frío y ya es muy tarde-me dijo Tadase

-Si pero quiero enjuagar mi cara, no quiero llegar y dar explicaciones de mi pinta

Por fortuna había un bebedero en el parque me lave la cara y nos fuimos a mi casa. Una vez en el pórtico de mi casa

-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa y…por estar conmigo cuando mas lo necesito-sin pensar abrace a Tadase, estaba muy agradecida con el, no se que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado sola

-No tienes por que agradecer, yo siempre estaré contigo, ahora métete a tu casa que hace frío, descansa ¿te molesta si mañana vengo a verte?

-Por supuesto que no, me haría mucho bien ¿puedes invitar a Nadeshiko?

-Si, como tu quieras, ahora descansa, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Mis padres me estaban esperando y les tuve que decir que la fiesta estaba bastante buena que no me quería venir y que de todos modos Tadase me había traído hasta acá, después subí a mi cuarto quería dormirme lo mas rápido posible para no pensar en Ikuto pero al parecer el sueño estaba en contra mía, cerraba los ojos y veía la escena de Ikuto y esa mujer, las lagrimas corrieron de nuevo por mis mejillas, me revolvía en mi cama intentando dormir…escuche un ruido familiar en el balcón. Por favor que no sea el, no quiero verlo ¡rayos se me olvido cerrar la puerta del balcón!

**Pov Ikuto **

-Ver a Amu como lloraba me partía el alma, por eso tome la decisión de explicarle lo mas rápido posible, todo era un mal entendido, me adelante para esperarla afuera de su casa, se estaba tardando mucho cuando vi a lo lejos de la calle se acercaban dos sombras una era de ella pero la otra era de ese mocoso, ¿no la podía dejar sola ni un segundo? Bueno debo admitir que no la dejo que anduviera sola en la calle a estas horas de la noche.

Cuando se despidieron, abrazo a Tadase, sentí como si mi sangre hirviera, quise separarlos y mandar a volar a ese mocoso no sin antes darle una paliza

-No creo que sea adecuado nya-me dijo Yoru

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero hacer?

-Es demasiado evidente, pero si lo haces saldrá mas lastimada Amu, además ella lo abrazo, no el a ella

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dije en tono irónico

-De nada nya-al parecer Yoru no entendía de ironías

Después de que Tadase se fuera, espere a que Amu estuviera en su cuarto, pero casi al instante se apagaron las luces, trepe a su balcón, supongo debe estar abierto como es su costumbre dejarlo.

Intente entrar, fue en vano, estaba cerrado, pero había una papel tirado en el piso, lo levante y leí lo que decía

"_Ikuto, lo sentimos mucho pero por el bien de Amu no te dejaremos entrar, cerramos su puerta y será mejor que no la veas en un tiempo, en verdad le hiciste daño. Ran, Miki, Su y Dia"_

Arrugue el papel, quería verla y no dejaría que nadie me detuviera

-Amu abre la puerta-hable pegado al cristal y lo golpee

-¡No!

-Tenemos que hablar, déjame explicarte todo

-No quiero explicaciones, fue muy claro ¡lárgate!

Después empezó a sollozar, mi corazón se oprimió y decido que por hoy era mejor dejarla sola y me fui a mi casa

**Pov Amu**

Deje de escuchar ruidos afuera y supuse que se había ido, las lagrimas fluyeron mas rápidamente, mi pecho me dolía, mi garganta ardía tenia un nudo ya que no me podía desahogar porque mis padres me escucharían…el tanto llorar me debilito y caí en un sueño profundo, que mas bien parecía pesadilla, veía a Ikuto con un bebé en brazos y la mujer tomada del brazo de el, la terrible imagen se proyectaba en mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que la luz del sol lastimo mis ojos que estaban hinchados, recordé que hoy vería a mis amigos me metí a bañar con agua fría para que bajara la hinchazón.

Baje a desayunar con mis padres y hermana

-Amu ¿estas bien?-pregunto mi mamá

-Si, solo estoy pensando

-¿En que? No me digas que en Ikuto- pregunto mi papá, el bocado se atoro en mi garganta

-No…pienso que pronto va a ser vacaciones de invierno

-¡Ami quiere ir a la montaña, con los tíos!-grito emocionada mi hermanita

-Suena bien, que pasen un tiempo allá-afirmo mi mamá

-Me parece bien-alejarme de Ikuto, complete la frase en mi mente

-Pero no podrás ir con tu novio-dijo mi papá

-No importa ya hablare con el, me hace falta estar sola

-¡¿Ya te cansaste de el? Lo puedes botar y serás de nuevo mi niña!

-Mamá-cambie de tema-hoy van a venir unos amigos

-¿Quienes?

-Nadeshiko y Tadase

-Esta bien nosotros saldremos, llevaremos a Ami a una obra de teatro

-Ok, gracias por la comida

En la tarde solo llego Nadeshiko

-Hola Amu

-Hola ¿Y Tadase?

-Me hablo y dijo que estaba un poco retrasado y que llegaba después

-Ok, pasa

Pasamos a mi habitación, Nadeshiko trajo un pastel que preparo y Su hizo te. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo al parecer Tadase no le había dicho nada a Nadeshiko de lo que paso anoche, yo no sabia que decir no sabia si estar como si nada hubiera pasado o contarle todo o ponerme a llorar, es verdad que quería que vinieran, no quería estar sola, pero no sabia como afrontar la situación.

-Amu ¿estas bien?

-¿He? Si ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Bueno yo soy tu amiga y siento que algo no anda bien, me espante cuando me hablo Hotori-kun para que viniéramos a tu casa, pensé que te había pasado algo

-No te preocupes, es solo que no quería estar sola

-¿Entonces Ikuto…

Escuchar su nombre fue el detonante que necesitaba, recordé la escena de la calle y mi pesadilla, apreté con mis puños la falda, no quería llorar de nuevo, mi cuerpo no me obedecía comencé a temblar y a sollozar, Nadeshiko sin pensarlo me abrazo sin preguntarme nada.

Inoportunamente el timbre sonó, debía ser Tadase; Dia bajo a abrir la puerta

El entro a mi cuarto y se sentó a un lado mío y ambos esperaron a que dejara de llorar. Cuando pude articular las palabras le conté todo a Nadeshiko

-No importa lo que halla pasado, siempre podrás contar con nosotros-me abrazo de nuevo, cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tenso

-Cambio de carácter-susurro y Temari apareció, me soltó y corrió hacia la ventana, yo estaba de espaldas, voltee y ahí estaba Ikuto intentado entrar

-¡Mas vale que te vallas maldito, o si no te haré pedacitos!

-El problema no es contigo, Amu deja que te explique todo, no es como lo piensas

Me acerque a la ventana y le grite

-¡¿Que no entiendes que no te quiero ver? Por favor déjame en paz-resbale por el cristal dándole la espalda, Tadase me levanto del piso y me sentó en la cama

**Pov ikuto**

Los amigos de Amu son bastantes molestos, interrumpen todo, la vi que se acerco al balcón, pero ella no era mi Amu de siempre, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados se notaba que toda la noche y el día había llorado, sus pupilas reflejaban mucho dolor y odio, pero si no me deja explicarle que yo no tengo nada que ver con Saki…bueno si un poco pero no de la manera en que ella piensa…

_Hola perdón por la tardanza y espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, a mi casi no hehe pero era necesario para lo que viene después, veremos a Ami y Amu de vacaciones e Ikuto de acosador._

_Matta ne!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu **

Habían pasado un par de semanas y no sabia nada de Ikuto, tal vez ya se dio por vencido; no se como sentirme al respecto, Nadeshiko y Tadase me dijeron que pensara las cosas mientras estaba de vacaciones en la montaña, con unos parientes.

El camino era largo y Ami acabo durmiéndose, mientras yo escuchaba música en mi reproductor y mis papás platicaban, hasta que me venció el sueño.

-Niñas ya llegamos-nos despertó mamá y cuando abrí los ojos el paisaje era un bosque en blanco, estaba todo nevado

-¡Ami quiere jugar en la nieve!-grito mi hermanita emocionada

-Que bonito-desu parece crema batida-comento Su

-Me inspira para hacer una pintura-dijo Miki

-¡A esquiar!-grito Ran

-Si pero primero hay que instalarnos en la casa-finalizo Dia

Pero antes de eso mis tíos nos recibieron calurosamente, la familia de mi tío era muy agradable constaba de: mi tía Mayumi, mi tío Hiro y sus hijos Kenji de 15 años y Haku de 17 años.

Una vez instaladas salimos a divertirnos, primero jugamos a las guerras de nieve con Ami, mis papás prometieron que mañana iríamos a esquiar.

Una vez que acabamos de cenar mi tía dijo que nos acercáramos a la fogata que ella y mi mamá prepararían chocolate caliente

-Bien prima-me dijo Haku-¿jugamos a algo?

-Claro pero no se me ocurre que

-Contemos historias de terror-sugirió, mas bien impuso Kenji

Era muy tarde para oponerme ya habían apagado las luces y mi primo prácticamente estaba empezando con el relato, subí las piernas al sillón y me hice bolita, trate de no escuchar, escuche palabras como Yeti el hombre de las nieves, que comía humanos extraviados en la montaña

-Fin-concluyo mi primo-¿les gusto?

-¡No!-respondí y todos me voltearon a ver

-¿No te gustan las historias de terror?-se acerco Haku y me abrazo y me sonroje un poco

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que esa historia no me asusto para nada-maldito carácter que tiene que salir cuando menos lo necesito

-Entonces te contare otra más terrorífica

-No gracias Kenji ya me iré a dormir, el viaje fue un poco pesado

-Esta bien y mañana nos vamos a esquiar, esperemos que no nos perdamos y que nos encuentre el Yeti

Ah mis primos arruinarían mi día de mañana, yo que tenia tantas ganas de esquiar, ojala no me pierda.

Todos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, por fortuna me tenia que dormir con Ami y por supuesto mis charas aunque Su estaba igual o mas asustada que yo.

¿Qué probabilidades hay de que una simple historia de terror sea verdad? No lo se, es mas dudo que fuera realidad, pero lo que me paso aumento las posibilidades: estoy sola con mi hermanita en un cuarto en una casa que no es la mía, las luces apagadas y hace un aire invernal que asota las ramas contra las ventanas, para ser sinceras en un principio creí que el Yeti había venido por mi, hasta que me asome y vi lo que en realidad era, pero aun ay un ruido afuera, se escuchan pasos y un respirar gélido, tengo miedo así que abrace a mi hermanita, oí una voz _"Amu, déjame entrar"_ era espeluznante, apreté los ojos y me tape con las cobijas, me puse los audífonos con una canción que me relaja bastante al grado que cuando la escucho me duermo.

El sol reflejándose sobre la nieve iluminaba mi habitación, al fin había amanecido, abrí las cortinas y la luz lastimo mis pupilas, me talle los ojos y vi una mancha negra que corría a un lado de la casa, tal vez fue efecto de tallarme tan fuerte los ojos.

Una vez que todos desayunamos nos fuimos a esquiar, mis padres y tíos se quedarían con Ami en la parte baja de la montaña

-Amu, tu te vienes con nosotros a la parte de arriba-demandaron mis primos, no tuve otra opción mas que ir con ellos, pero tenia una sensación rara, algo que ya había pasado, no se que será.

Ya en la cima de la montaña

-Oye Amu y ¿Cómo dormiste con la historia? ¿No te da miedo perderte y que te encuentre el Yeti?

-No Kenji-dije con mucha confianza, cosa que era mentira, ahora que me lo recordaba me daba un poco de miedo.

-Entonces alcánzame

Vi a Kenji deslizarse como un profesional y yo no pensaba quedarme atrás

-No tengas miedo Amu-chan-me animo Ran-cambio de carácter

Y empezamos a deslizarnos sobre la nieve

-¡No me dejen atrás!- escuche gritar a Haku

En poco tiempo alcanzamos a Kenji y estábamos los tres esquiando cerca

-No pensé que fueras tan buena prima

-Digamos que tengo un as bajo la manga-voltee a ver a mi primo y vi de nuevo una mancha borrosa, debe haber algo malo con mis ojos, llegamos al final de la pista y nos pasamos a otra mas difícil

-Hagamos una carrera, el que llegue al ultimo tendrá un castigo

-Esta bien-vino un fuerte viento y a pesar de mi chamarra temblé

-Bueno primero vamos a tomar algo caliente-me abrazo Haku-como no estas acostumbrada a estos climas eres mas susceptible

-Hay una cafetería cerca-dijo Kenji y lo seguimos

Ya adentro tomamos algo caliente y platicamos un poco, cosas sin importancia, me di cuenta que Kenji era muy divertido y le gustaban los retos, mientras que Haku era muy amable y gentil, a pesar de ser hermanos eran muy diferentes.

Kenji encontró a unos amigos de su colegio y lo arrastraron con ellos

-Cerca de aquí hay un mirador donde puedes ver las demás montañas ¿quieres ir Amu?-me dijo Haku-en lo que sus amigos sueltan a mi hermano

-Si, vamos-me tomo de la mano y gentilmente me dirigió hasta el lugar, me sonroje, algo de el produce que mis mejillas tomen este color, tal vez sea su amabilidad

-¿Verdad que es hermoso?

-Si mucho-camine mas cerca del mirador y estuve a punto de tropezarme, pero Haku me alcanzo a sujetar y me abrazo contra de si, el era mas alto que yo pero aun así pude sentir su tibio aliento, mis mejillas ardían, mi corazón se detuvo un instante para latir mas rápido, estaba a punto de besarme con Haku pero…

**Pov Ikuto**

Todos saben que los gatos tenemos buen sentido del oído y yo no era la excepción, gracias a esto me entere que la familia de Amu se iba de vacaciones a la montaña, tome mi auto y discretamente los seguí, si Amu creía que se había librado de mi, se equivoco.

Amu se emociono al llegar con sus tíos supuse que por la nieve, pero cuando vi a sus primos y como los abrazo empecé a dudar de sus razones para emocionarse y no es que tenga celos, pero aun seguimos siendo novios ¿no? Aun no hemos terminado. La vi jugar con la nieve, esto me recuerda a cuando la vi en el patio de la academia y estuvo a punto de descubrirme.

La vigile desde afuera de la casa, aunque hacia un frío de mil demonios, intente llamarla para que me abriera pero mi voz daba un poco de miedo y sin mas recuerdo ella es muy asustadiza y por lo tanto no me abriría ni loca, sobretodo porque sus primitos le contaron historias de terror.

Rente una cabaña cerca de ahí y pase la noche, madrugue para encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Amu, la vi despertar, aunque casi me ve.

La seguí todo el santo día, al parecer no pensaba despegarse de sus primos, mas bien ellos de ella.

Estaba esquiando con sus primos, supongo que uso a Ran, por que no es buena en deportes, después vi como uno de sus primos la abrazaba y se fueron los tres a una cafetería, también me metí y los vigile desde una mesa cercana sin que me vieran, cuando salieron, su primo mayor, me parece se llama Haku la llevo a un mirador, la sujeto de la mano, sentí una rabia de que alguien mas la tocara, pero me contuve, Amu se tropezó y el primo la abrazo, ¡rayos están muy cerca eso si ya no lo soporto!

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy su novio

-¿Es cierto Amu?

-Lo era, pero ya no

-Pues a mi no me parece lo mismo, sigues siendo mía

-Ya no te quiero ver-comenzó a sollozar y su primo la abrazo mas fuerte

-Te dije que la soltaras o…

-¿O que? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que la estas haciendo llorar?

-Amu tenemos que hablar-la jale hacia mi, debo admitir que no fui muy delicado

-No te quiero ver

-¡Suéltala, la estas lastimando!

-¡Tu no te metas!-estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe

-¡Ikuto detente! Eres un animal, el es mi primo y no quiero que lo lastimes

-¡Oigan chicos que pasa aquí?-pregunto Kenji

-Nada, será mejor que nos vallamos, Amu se siente mal

Y así los tres se fueron mientras me quedaba como idiota, Amu prefirió defender a su primo, es mi culpa lo se y por eso tengo que arreglar las cosas.

**Pov Amu**

Después de la escena que había armado Ikuto nos regresamos a casa con la excusa que me había sentido un poco mal y todos pensaron que era por el cambio de altura y del clima, me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar

-¿Se puede Amu?-era Haku-traigo un poco de te

-Pasa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No creo

-Si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo

Haku me daba mucha confianza, es de las personas a las que con facilidad les puedes contar tu vida o tus problemas, decidí contarle todo, desde cuando me enamore de Ikuto, cuando nos hicimos novios y lo de su hijo.

-Ahora entiendo porque tanto rencor contra de el, pero ¿lo amas no es cierto?

-Si, creo

-¿Por qué no dejas que te explique todo?

-No lo se, me da miedo saber que esta esperando un hijo

-¿Y eso que? Si tu le amas y el a ti, no tiene por que atarse a una mujer que no ama, puede hacerse responsable de su bebé, pero a tu lado, en mi opinión deberías darle una oportunidad ¿y que tal si todo es un mal entendido?

-No lo había pensado, tal vez sea cierto. Muchas gracias por escucharme

-No hay por que y ammm además perdón

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estuve a punto de besarte-la sangre corrió a mis mejillas-es que estabas muy adorable y fue un impulso

-No te preocupes-dije con timidez

-Chicos es hora de cenar-nuestras madres gritaron

-¿Vamos?

-Sip

Lo que Haku me dijo me hizo pensar, creo que le daré la oportunidad a Ikuto de que me explique todo, aunque no se donde lo encontrare.

**Pov Ikuto**

Aun estaba siguiendo a Amu y escuche la plática que tuvo con su primo, me alegro saber que tengo una esperanza, mañana no la desperdiciaré, tomare prestada a Amu un tiempo para explicarle todo…

_Hola perdón por la tardanza, dejen comentarios_

_Matta ne!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu **

-¿Amu, te acuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente ayer?-pregunto Kenji

-Ammm nop

-Teníamos una carrera y el perdedor tendría un castigo

-Ya lo recuerdo

-Entonces vámonos

-¿Te sientes bien Amu como para una carrera?

-Si Haku, gracias por preocuparte

-Entonces vamos

Fuimos de nuevo a la parte mas alta de la montaña, pero sentía que me seguían, voltee a ver y era Ikuto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-También vine a esquiar

-Me estas siguiendo, vete, aléjate

-No hasta que cumplas lo que ayer le dijiste a tu primito

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-Pasaba cerca y alcance a escuchar

-Estas ganando que no te deje hablar y por el momento quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones así que ¡déjame en paz!

Me fui a alcanzar a mis primos con la esperanza de que Ikuto me hiciera caso, pero tenia la sensación de que no lo haría, ya se como es el de testarudo.

-¡Bien comencemos con la carrera!-dijo emocionado Kenji-el ultimo tendrá un castigo

Hice mi cambio de carácter y los tres nos situamos en el inicio de la pista

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!-los tres salimos con mucha velocidad, a pesar que Ran me ayudo con el cambio de carácter, era difícil alcanzar a Kenji, el sin necesidad de chara era bueno esquiando

-Amu eres muy lenta

Voltee a ver y era Ikuto que estaba a mi lado

-¡Que te importa! Me desconcentras

-Nos vemos-se adelanto y ya no lo pude ver, acelere casi alcanzaba a Haku y a Kenji, pero fue inútil llegue en ultimo lugar

-Bien prima, tu castigo será…

-Yo digo que la dejemos sin castigo, la carrera fue injusta por que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esquiar y ella no

-Es cierto Haku, Kenji no me pongas castigo-pedí

-Ammm no, el castigo será caminar hasta allá-señalo un árbol que estaba bastante lejos-y gritar "Yeti ven por mi" jajajajaja

-¡¿Qué?

- ¿Te da miedo que si venga por ti?

-Pa…para nada-comencé a deslizarme hasta el árbol-¡Yeti ven por mi!-grite, estaba a punto de ir con mis primos de nuevo pero, en un segundo ya estaba flotando por el aire, mis charas venían detrás de mi pero ya no las vi

-¿Qué rayos?

-¿Ya no recordabas esta sensación de estar volando en mis brazos?

-¡Ikuto! ¡Bájame!

-No, te tomare prestada de nuevo y ahora si me vas a dejar que te explique todo

Nos detuvimos frente a una cabaña

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la cabaña que rente, pasa o si no moriremos de frío acá afuera

-Ok-una vez adentro-te dejare hablar por que Haku me convenció, pero eso no significa que te halla perdonado

-Cuando sepas la verdad lo harás

Encendió la chimenea y preparo un poco de te. Nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la chimenea el se acurruco a mi lado

-Ay mucho espacio de tu lado del sillón ¡arrímate!

-No-me abrazo-tengo mucho frío y tu eres muy caliente

-No vine a ser tu cobija o hablas o me voy

-Esta bien-se separo de mi-el día de mi cumpleaños una chica me hablo al teléfono, se llama Saki y la conocí en Paris, es una gran amiga

-¿Ella es la chica a la que embarazaste?-pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO!, espera deja te cuento, no me interrumpas por favor

-Ok

-Un día después de salir de un concierto, los de la orquesta nos fuimos a festejar, a mi amigo le gusto ella y la invitamos, Saki me dijo que si la podía ayudar por que le gustaba mi amigo y pues se la presente y ya avanzada la noche todos estábamos un poco ebrios y nos retiramos a nuestros departamentos…

-¿Y?

-Se supone que todos nos habíamos ido a nuestros respectivos departamentos, pero al parecer no fue así. Y ya no supe mas, en cuanto nos dieron unas vacaciones en la orquesta decidí regresar por ti y estar a tu lado si me lo permitías. El día de mi cumpleaños me hablo y dijo que vendría y por eso no pude estar contigo ya que tenia que recibir su visita y lo que viste lo malinterpretaste. Ella vino a decirme que estaba embarazada, pero el bebé no es mío es de mi amigo y querían que fuera el padrino de su bebé

-¿Entonces por que le dijiste "Con que papá"?

-Lo que ella me dijo antes de que nos vieras fue "Ryo va a ser papá y quiere que tu seas su padrino" por eso le conteste eso, pero lo malinterpretaste y no me dejaste explicarte

-¿Es verdad que le hijo no es tuyo y que no tuviste nada que ver con Saki?-dije casi llorando

-Te juro que es verdad, ese bebé es como mi sobrino, yo solo te amo a ti

-Perdóname-comencé a llorar

-No tengo nada que perdonarte

-Si, fui una tonta no deje que hablaras y estuve sufriendo por una cosa que no era, quiero que sigamos saliendo, no es verdad que ya no eres mi novio

-¿Estas segura que quieres seguir conmigo o quieres estar con tu primo?

-No, yo solo te quiero a ti-lo abrace y el me beso, extrañaba sentir su labios y su esencia, lo bese con un poco de desesperación hasta que me acorde de que lo humanos respiramos

-Ya extrañaba esto-acaricio mis mejillas

-Yo también

Mi alma volvió a mi cuando me entere de toda la verdad, Gracias a Haku permití que Ikuto me explicara todo y las cosas serian normales otra vez

-Ahora si puedo volverte a abrazar y quedarme a dormir aquí en tu regazo

-No, tenemos que irnos mis primos se van a preocupar

-Ya que-dijo de mala manera y lo entiendo porque yo tampoco quería apartarme de el

Llegamos saltando a las pistas de esquí y a partir de ahí nos desplazamos, para que nadie viera algo raro, en la parte baja de la montaña nos encontramos a mis primos buscándome

-Tenemos que pensar en algo que decirles

-No te preocupes Amu ya lo tengo

Nos acercamos y mis charas me recibieron

-¡Amu! ¿Estas bien?-preguntaron mis primos

-Si, lo que pasa es…

-La tome prestada un rato, tu-se refirió a Haku-debes saber para que

-Si, pero nos hubieran avisado, solo vimos como Amu desapareció

-Lo siento, aquí esta sana y salva a y perdón por lo de ayer, por casi golpearte

-No te preocupes, ya es pasado

Kenji nos miraba confuso ya que el no sabia nada de lo ocurrido

Después de estar un rato los 4 esquiando, nos fuimos a la casa.

-Yo te dejo aquí, no quiero que me vean tus papás, van a pensara que soy un acosador, que te persigue a todos lados-me susurro en el oido

-No, solo eres un neko hentai-y antes de que pudiera reclamarme algo, le di un beso en los labios de despedida, y me metí en la casa.

Estoy muy feliz de haberme reconciliado con Ikuto, fui una tonta por no darle la oportunidad de explicarme todo.

_No se olviden de dejar comentarios Matta ne!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu **

Después de estar un par de días mas en las montañas regresamos a casa, me apure en bajar del auto y salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto por que me había olvidado que aun tenía tareas que hacer y las quería terminar porque mañana empiezan las clases.

A través de la puerta de mi cuarto percibí un olor familiar, era el perfume de Ikuto, pero era imposible que el estuviera aquí, abrí la puerta, prendí la luz… y ahí estaba echado en mi cama durmiendo placidamente.

Me acerque e intente despertarlo pero fue inútil, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, parece un niño indefenso, sin pensarlo más le robe un beso, cuando digo sin pensarlo fue literal, cosas como esas yo no haría, cuando estaba a punto de despegarme de el sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e intensifico el beso.

-¿No te gustaría despertar cada día así? A mi si-dijo ronroneando una vez que nos separamos

-Perdón te desperté, pero espera un momento, para empezar ¡¿por que estas aquí y como rayos entraste?

-Digamos que tengo una llave maestra-dirigió su mirada a Yoru mientras el sacaba una de sus garritas-además me gusta darte sorpresas, pero me quede dormido, aun así me encanto la forma de despertarme ¿No quieres hacerlo todos los días?

Mis mejillas estaban rojísimas, mi cabeza esta procesando la insinuación…estaba congelada sin saber que contestar me abrazo y me susurro

-Solo era una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio, aun eres una niña, pero de todos modos eres _mi niña_

-Ya déjame, no te cansas de seguir jugando conmigo

-Nop

-¡No era una pregunta!

-¡Amu-chan sálvanos!-gritaron mis charas mientras entraban a la habitación-te ayudamos con tus tareas pero líbranos de Ami ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-se refirieron a Ikuto y Yoru

-Vine a recibir a Amu

-¡Mis tareas! Se me estaba olvidando, me tengo que apurar

-¿Aun no las acabas? Que irresponsable

-Mejor cállate y ayúdame

Me senté en mi escritorio y saque la pila de cuadernos y libros con deberes a medias.

Después de varias horas logre terminar mi tarea, bueno logramos porque todos me ayudaron, unos mas que otros pero en fin.

-Ahh estoy tan cansada-me estire y después me tire en la cama-que me podría dormir en este instante

-Te despertaría al igual que tu a mi

-No vas a dejar de molestarme ¿verdad?-se acostó a un lado mío y se acurruco

-Eres muy calientita, me volveré a dormir

-No puedes, mis padres te podrían ver y pensaran que eres un pervertido que se mete a la habitación de su hija por el balcón

-No importa, estoy cansado

-Mañana tengo clases, deberías irte a casa-espere respuesta pero ninguna llego, ya estaba dormido, me puse la pijama, por supuesto en el baño, y me metí a dormir, estaba tan cansada que no me puse a discutir con Ikuto para mandarlo al piso, mañana hay clases y veré de nuevo a mis amigos.

Estaba durmiendo tan bien hasta que el maldito despertador sonó, lo apague, me rodé para el otro lado de la cama y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba una vez más esa visión que tanto me gusta: el despierto con su cabeza recargada sobre su mano mirándome fijamente

-Buenos días-sentí un peso sobre mi cintura, era la mano de Ikuto-te iba a despertar con un beso pero no me diste tiempo

-Bu…buenos días-¿que haces tan temprano despierto?

-Ya te lo dije, te iba a despertar pero el reloj me gano, y si no te apuras a ti también te va a ganar el tiempo

Salí disparada de la cama hacia el baño con mi uniforme, me bañe y arregle

-Amu el desayuno esta listo-me indico mamá

-En un segundo bajo, oye Ikuto amm

-No te preocupes por mi, tu ve a desayunar además un tengo cosas que arreglar en mi departamento, pasare por ti a la hora de salida como siempre

-Esta bien nos vemos-se despidió un beso

Después de desayunar me dirigí al colegio, estaba emocionada por ver de nuevo a mis amigos; sin saber que esa emoción se acabaría muy pronto.

Las clases se están yendo bastante rápido por lo típico del primer día de clases todos tus profesores te preguntan ¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones? Y bueno aunque no te guste hablar en clase, como a mí, pues no vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad de perder el tiempo contando tus aventuras.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había llegado y como de costumbre Nadeshiko, Tadase y yo comimos juntos

-Voy a la maquina por un jugo ¿quieren algo?

-No gracias Tadase-respondimos al unísono

-A parte de lo que nos contaste en clase ¿que mas hiciste Amu?

-Pues nada más que esquiar junto con mis primos

-No cierto, estuvo conquistando a su primo e Ikuto casi lo golpea pero al final Amu se reconcilio con el-dijo Ran muy emocionada, mientras yo me quede petrificada unos segundos y cuando reaccione quise ahorcar a mi chara

-Valla Amu, tuviste unas vacaciones muy agitadas-comento Nadeshiko con un tono pícaro

-No… yo… solo…es que…yo…

-¿Ya te reconciliaste con ese gato?-regreso Tadase y me reclamo

-Me explico todo lo sucedido, el bebé no es de el, es de un amigo y la chica también es su amiga

-¡¿Y tu le creíste tan fácil?

Tadase había alzado la voz y por lo visto se había enojado, me sorprendí ya que nunca lo había visto de ese modo

-Si, yo confío en el-dije con un poco de timidez

-Pues yo no creería tan fácil en el, ha mentido mucho y trae mala suerte a donde quiera que va

Mi pecho empezó a doler, empecé a ver borroso por las lagrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, empecé a respirar con dificultad, no sabia porque lloraba, si por la actitud de Tadase o por ser tan ingenua.

Corrí hacia el baño y Nadeshiko me alcanzo

-¿Amu estas bien? Abre la puerta, las clases están por empezar

-No quiero. Quiero irme a casa y preguntarle a Ikuto

-¿Y también le crees tan fácil a Tadase? ¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a Ikuto?

Las palabras de Nadeshiko me dejaron en shock, es verdad ¿como le creí tan fácil a Tadase?, pero también algo dentro de mi me preguntaba ¿por que le creí tan fácil a Ikuto?

Abrí la puerta y abrace a mi amiga

-¿A quien creerle?-susurre

-Solo tu tienes la respuesta, ¿regresamos a clases?

-No, le hablare a mi mamá para que venga por mi, diré que me siento mal-y no era mentira, si me sentía mal, pero eso no se me quitaría con un medicamento

-Ok vamos a la enfermería

Le hable a mamá y después de un rato llego por mi, su cara era angustiada pero presiento que era por algo mas, me despedí de Nadeshiko, que me había traído mis cosas, y fuimos al carro donde estaba mi papá, también su cara era diferente, pero estaba como enojado ¿Qué les habrá pasado para que estén así?

-¿Estas bien hija?

-Si papá solo me duele el estomago y la cabeza

-¿Te llevamos al doctor?

-No mamá, la enfermera me dio unas pastillas, me dijo que descansara

Llegamos a casa y me metí en mi cama, mi mamá me trajo un té, cuando me dejo sola le envíe un mensaje a Ikuto que no estaría en el colegio y que estaba en mi casa porque me sentí mal, pregunto si estaba bien, le dije que si; mentira no estaba bien "¿A quien creerle?" aun hacia eco en mi cabeza.

_Hola después de tanta espera aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Por cierto la actitud de los padres de Amu va dar mucho de que hablar ¿Qué les paso? Pronto lo sabrán. No se olviden de dejar comentarios que me hacen muy feliz _

_Matta ne!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Ikuto**

El mensaje de Amu me dejo preocupado, iré a verla a su casa. Cuando llegue sus padres estaban afuera

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Hinamori, vengo a ver a Amu, me contó que esta mal

-Si, según le duele la cabeza y el estomago

-¿Según? ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Pensamos que es otra cosa, ha estado llorando desde que llegamos y tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo

-Si por supuesto

-Vamos a un café que esta cerca

Llegamos al café y nos sentamos lo mas apartado de la gente, no tengo la menor idea del porque.

-Ikuto iré al grano-me dijo el papá de Amu-¿En verdad quieres a mi hija?

Eso fue bastante directo, me sorprendió bastante su pregunta

-¡Claro que si!, pero no entiendo por que lo pregunta

-Nos enteramos de ciertas cosas y pienso que no eres conveniente para mi hija, si en verdad la quieres por favor… aléjate de ella

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! De ninguna manera

-Cuando estábamos en la montaña escuche una platica sin querer entre Amu y su primo-me dijo su mamá

-Esta mañana cuando fuimos por Amu al colegio vimos algo que nos extraño, y con la actitud de ella en estos días y más con la de hoy, nuestras sospechas se intensificaron

-¿De que me están hablando?

-Esta mañana te vimos abrazado de una chica que si mas no me equivoco esta embarazada y en esa platica Amu hablaba de que ese hijo era tuyo

-Si, pero lo puedo explicar todo

-Lo podrás explicar, pero va a ser difícil que te creamos, gracias a la platica que escuche me entere por todo lo que ha pasado mi hija y ha sufrido mucho a causa tuya

-Queremos que termines con ella y que nunca la vuelvas a buscar

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! Es mas ¡no quiero hacerlo!

-Es lo mejor para ella, al parecer ella un desconfía un poco de ti, vive con el miedo de que solo estés jugando con ella y tu al parecer eso estas haciendo, no confía plenamente en ti

-Déjenme hablar con ella y según lo que me diga actuare pero por mi propia voluntad no por lo que ustedes digan, podrán pensar que es lo mejor para ella, pero solo ella lo sabe, así que si me disculpan me retiro.

Salí del café con la sangre hirviendo, estaba furioso por que no me dejaron explicar nada, pero una duda se sembró en mi corazón ¿será cierto que Amu aun cree que estoy jugando con ella?

Regrese a su casa y toque el timbre pero nadie respondía, así que le marque al celular

-¿Si?

-Soy yo Amu, estoy afuera de tu casa ábreme

-Ah espera un segundo

Bajo a abrirme la puerta, se notaba que había estado llorando, pero ¿Por qué?

-Pasa, perdón por la tardanza pero pensé que estaba mi mamá

-Al parecer no esta y no te preocupes, la que me preocupa eres tu ¿Qué tienes?

-Vamos a mi cuarto

Una vez en su cuarto

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

-Etto… en la escuela, estaba comiendo con Tadase y Nadeshiko y les conté que nos habíamos reconciliado y Tadase se enojo mucho porque te creí de buenas a primeras que el bebé no es tuyo

-¿Y te hizo dudar de mi?

-¡No!

-Amu te conozco, dime la verdad

-Bueno si, dude, porque soy tan ingenua que me creo todas las cosas que me dicen

-¿Entonces no confías en mi?

-Si…no se tal vez

-¡Le crees mas a ese mocoso que a mi!

-No Ikuto…yo solo quiero me jures que ese bebé no es tuyo

-Ves como si sigues dudando de mi-mi corazón se estrujo, era verdad lo que me dijeron sus padres

-Pero es que tu siempre te la pasabas jugando conmigo

-¡¿Y no te he demostrado lo suficiente que te quiero en verdad!?

Sus lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lo que le diría me dolería mas a mi que a ella

-Sabes creo que lo mejor para los dos será…dejar hasta aquí lo nuestro

**Pov Amu**

"Dejar hasta aquí lo nuestro" sus palabras me calaron hasta mi alma perforándola y desgarrándome

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacer eso, no por favor –mi voz se quebraba y era angustiada

-No tienes tu plena confianza en mi y eso me hace dudar de tu amor, lo siento-fueron sus ultimas palabras y después desapareció por la ventana.

Caí al piso sobre mis rodillas las lagrimas brotaban como cascadas a través de ellas me abandonaba mi alma.

Fue culpa mía, me abandono por mi culpa…soy una tonta. Comencé a llorar con mas fuerza, grite por mi impotencia; las charas me escucharon y se preocuparon por mi y me rodearon

-¿Amu estas bien? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

No respondía, solo lloraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo

-¡Amu por favor responde! ¿Qué paso?

-I…Ikuto…se marcho…me dejo-apenas pude balbucear-por no confiar en el

-¿Y lo piensas dejar así tan fácil? Demuéstrale que te interesa, ve tras el y hablen-dijo Dia con una serenidad insuperable, sus consejos siempre eran los mas razonables

-Yo…pero…

-No lo pienses tanto Amu ¡pelea!-Animó Ran

-Es hora que te pongas seria y luches por lo que quieres-Dijo Miki

-Tienes que ser feliz con Ikuto-desu-Sonrío Su

Mis charas tenían la razón, tenia que demostrarle a Ikuto que lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo y para eso, primero tenia que hablar con el

-Gracias chicas, voy a salir a buscarlo, en un rato regreso-seque mis lagrimas y salí a la calle a buscarlo

-¡Que te valla bien!

Corrí por las calles hacia su departamento, estaba tan concentrada en solo buscarlo que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien

-¿Amu?

-Si, ¿Tadase?

-Si, ¿te lastimaste?

-Amm no, ¿y tu?

-Estoy bien, por cierto ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Nadeshiko me dijo que te fuiste por que te sentías mal, de hecho iba hacia tu casa

-Si ya estoy bien, pero sabes en este momento tengo un poco de prisa ¿podríamos vernos después?, tengo que ir a ver a Ikuto y pedirle disculpas-mis palabras brotaron de mi boca sin pensar, tenia el presentimiento que algo iba a salir mal

-¿Tu pedirle disculpas a ese gato? ¿No tendría que ser al contrario?

-No, es que yo soy una tonta y si no lo veo ahora se ira de mi lado-intente correr pero algo detuvo mi brazo y voltee a ver que me impedía ir tras Ikuto, gire y Tadase me tomo de los hombros y me robo un beso, me petrifique, no sabia que hacer

-Quédate a mi lado-susurro Tadase mientras me abrazaba, parpadee para asimilar la situación

-No puedo-fue lo único que pude decir y corrí de nuevo con el mismo objetivo en mente: encontrar a Ikuto

No tarde mucho en encontrarlo, estaba bajando de su carro "Ikuto" intente gritar aunque no me quedaba mucho aire, no me escucho, me acerque mas, vi que estaba ayudando a su amiga a bajarse del carro y estaba a punto de entrar al edificio de su departamento

-Ikuto, espera

-Amu ¿que haces aquí?

-Bueno… yo quiero hablar contigo

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-me dio la espalda

-¡Tenemos de mucho que hablar! Yo creo en ti, por favor Ikuto no me dejes-las lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos de nuevo

-Lo siento Amu, pero te tengo que decir la verdad, todo este tiempo he estado jugando contigo, como siempre todo ha sido un juego, solo quería pasar el rato y pues no te puedo negar que lo he pasado bien pero ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de mi bebe-acaricio el vientre de Saki

-¿Qué? No, no es posible, debe ser una broma ¿verdad?

-No Amu, todo es verdad

-¿Entonces no me amas?

-No-dijo secamente

-Mírame a los ojos y dime por favor, ya no puedo seguir así, dudando de ti, de lo nuestro

-Lo siento Amu nunca hubo lo nuestro-clavo sus fríos ojos azules en los míos-Yo no te amo y deja de buscarme

Después de esas palabras se metió al edificio dejándome sola en la calle. Mi mundo se derrumbo, mis piernas flaquearon, sentí que la fuerza me abandonaba junto con mi alma, mi pecho dolía, me faltaba el aire, me deje caer y empecé a llorar, como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

**Pov Ikuto**

Ver llorar a Amu es de las cosas más dolorosas que he experimentado pero esta vez la tengo que dejar en definitiva.

Tenían mucha razón sus padres, yo solo la hago sufrir, ella siempre esta dudando de mi y además vi que ese mocoso llamado Tadase la beso y ella no opuso resistencia, eso entristeció mi corazón. Creo que será lo mejor dejarla para siempre…Sayonara mi amada Amu.

_Hola *se asoma por una esquina* he resurgido del mas allá (?) ok no. Gomenasai! En verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes pero con mi trabajo y la escuela me queda muy poco tiempo para mi. Además como puse en mi biografía, solo entre en un periodo de hiatus y ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ABANDONARE MIS ESCRITOS! _

_Déjenme un comentario que eso me hace muy feliz, ya sea para felicitarme o matarme jejeje_

_Matta ne!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

**Pov Amu**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en la calle cuando sentí alguien a mi lado y me abrazo, sentí terror, quise correr pero mis piernas no me respondían, en ese momento escuche una voz conocida

-Tranquila Amu yo estoy aquí-era la voz de Tadase, me relaje y el me abrazo-vamos, te llevo a tu casa

-No quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero ir a ningún lugar, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Ikuto escuche todo lo que le tengo que decir-dije con la poca voz que me quedaba

-Amu-me sujeto de los hombros he hizo que lo mirara-entiende él no te quiere, pero yo estoy aquí contigo…por favor-sus ojos eran cristalinos, como si el también estuviera a punto de llorar, imagino que por mi culpa, un destello de cordura llego a mí y accedí a marcharnos

Una vez en mi casa, pasamos y estaba vacía, subimos a mi habitación donde estaban mis charas esperándome, con ansia reflejada en los ojos, esperando que les contra como me fue, pero al ver en el estado en que llegue sus ojos se apagaron

-¿Qué sucedió Amu-chan?-preguntaron al unísono

-No…Él no me ama-Solté a llorar de nuevo-me dijo que todo había sido solo un juego-estaba a punto de dejarme caer sobre el piso, pero Tadase me sostuvo y me llevo a que me sentara en mi cama

-Ese miserable me las va a pagar-Dijo Tadase con tanta furia que me sorprendió

-No quiero que le hagas nada, después de todo yo fui la tonta por creerle e ilusionarme ingenuamente

-Pero esto no se puede quedar así-se sentó a mi lado en la cama

-Por favor Tadase, tampoco quiero que tú salgas lastimado

-Entonces deja de sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena, si tu sufres yo sufro-me tomo una mano

-Es que no puedo…

-Entonces déjame ayudarte-se inclinó hacia mí e intento besarme

-No Tadase, no quiero lastimarte-lo aleje cuidadosamente

-Te entiendo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero no quiero que estés triste, yo haré todo lo posible por que lo olvides

-Yo…-como si fuera posible olvidar todo lo que viví y sentí al lado de Ikuto-no quiero nada sentimental con nadie

-No te preocupes cuidare de ti como hasta ahora, siendo tu amigo pero nunca me daré por vencido-me abrazo y no me opuse, en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era apoyo

-Creo será mejor que te vallas, es tarde y no quiero que se preocupen en tu casa

-Pero no pienso dejarte sola

-No estará sola, nosotras estaremos con ella-replicaron las charas

-Está bien, se las encargo mucho, nos vemos Amu

-Adiós Tadase

Un rato después que se retiró Tadase llegaron mis papás, trate de lucir lo más normal, pero no pude, mis padres notaron algo raro en mi y acabe contándoles que había terminado con Ikuto, no les dije el porqué, no quería que ellos le hicieran algo a él.

Me fui a dormir temprano, pero no podía dormir, la escena de como Ikuto me termino, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y mis ojos no paraban de llorar, mi pecho no dejaba de doler, no sabía si era porque aun lo amaba o por que todo había sido un cruel juego.

**Pov Ikuto**

No podía dejar de pensar en Amu, en como la deje…abandone sería más adecuado, me siento mísero pero creo que fue lo correcto, todo fue por su bien, si ella aun dudaba de mí, eso significa que no me ama como yo a ella

-¿Qué fue todo el alboroto que hiciste allá fuera? ¿Por qué le mentiste a esa niña?-Saki me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Y si no fue una mentira?

-¿El qué? Tú no eres padre de mi hijo y lo sabes perfectamente

-Bueno eso si fue una mentira, pero el que no la amo

-Por favor Ikuto, tú a mí no me engañas, te conozco perfectamente, eso fue una mentira

-Cierto Saki a ti no te puedo engañar, la amo y con todo mi ser, pero ella a mí no

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Ella duda de mi amor, no me tiene plena confianza

-¿A qué se debe?

-Antes jugaba con ella, con sus sentimientos

-Ahora entiendo porque no confía en ti, es obvio además aun es pequeña, no lo entiendes ella vino a buscarte y debió ser importante

-Además sus papás

-¡¿Sus papás que?! ¿Me vas a decir que la dejaste porque sus papás se oponían? Por dios Ikuto, tu cuando quieres algo lo obtienes sin importar que

-Esta vez es diferente

-Tú me exasperas, no cabe duda que aun eres un niño

-Quizás tengas razón, y aun me quede mucho por madurar y ser el hombre adecuado para Amu

_***Adelanto de los siguientes capítulos***_

_**Pov Amu **_

_-Amu apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día en la universidad_

_-Lo siento Ran, me quede dormida_

_-Amu Tadase te está esperando en la puerta-Grito mi mamá _

_-Enseguida bajo_

_Hoy por fin voy a la universidad estoy emocionada, Nadeshiko nos espera en la entrada_

_-Esta parejita llega un poco tarde-nos dice como saludo_

_-Lo siento es que Amu se quedó dormida-Dice Tadase mientras me da un beso en la mejilla_

_-Bueno apresurémonos que llegaremos tarde_

_-Si-contesto y un mensaje llega a mi celular, reviso el contenido y me sorprendo "Suerte en la universidad ¿Ya maduraste?" mi mundo da vueltas, mi corazón se agita y oprime contra mi pecho, ¿acaso será el de nuevo?_

_**Hola, sé que no tengo perdón, me tarde milenios en actualizar, en verdad lo siento, inclusive unas personitas creyeron que así lo iba a dejar o que lo había abandonado pero nooo, bueno espero que dejen un comentario me hacen feliz y me ayudan para que siga escribiendo, nos vemos esperemos pronto. ¡Los quiero!**_

_**Por cierto ya no va a ser tanta tragedia, pondremos un poco de felicidad a este fic**_

_**¡Matta ne!**_


End file.
